The Visit From an Old Friend?
by NicetyL
Summary: When Puck's rival shows up at Ferryport Landing, it's practically asking for trouble. And then... the unexpected happens. Actually, MANY unexpected things happen, not the least of which includes the fact that something big goes missing from the lives of the people at Ferryport Landing.
1. The Beginning

**Hello, People! I'm a new writer, but don't hold back any criticism and feedback. I kind of need them, actually.**

"Umm...Hold on a second. I'll call Granny Relda over." Sabrina said, smiling cautiously at the stranger standing at the door.

"Don't worry about it." He said, flashing a smile at her. "I'll just wait."

"Right." Sabrina muttered. _Like I'll trust you_. She stepped away from the door for a second to yell for her grandmother, making sure to keep an eye on the boy. There was no answer from inside the house, and her voice echoed around for a second. But then quick footsteps sounded on the stairs, and a little girl with a head of brown hair slammed the door open. She stood panting in the doorway for a second, and then bit down on her hand.

"_Peter Pan?_" She shrieked, doing a little dance of joy. "_The_ Peter Pan? Where's Tinkerbell? And the Lost Boys?"

"Oh, still in Neverland." The boy replied, leaning against the doorframe with a shrug and a smirk. "I got bored of them. But then I heard about this place- What's it called? Porkville?"

"Ferryport Landing." Sabrina corrected, scowling. _Who would come to a town without knowing its name? And how could he mix 'Pokville' and 'Ferryport Landing,' up? _

"Right. Ferryport Landing. Anyway, I heard about the awesome stuff that's been going on around here. Like that giant that smashed though this town a few weeks ago? Epic!"

"We were almost _crushed_ by that giant." Sabrina snapped, starting to understand the new boy.

"GRIIMM! I BROKE THE OLD LADY!"

All three of them looked back as another boy flew through the door that opened to the stairs. His eyes were wide, and he looked panicked.

"_What do you mean, 'You broke Granny Relda'?_" Sabrina demanded, already running towards the stairs.

"She was trying to make me take a bath, and then- _Pan?_"

"_Puck?_ What are _you_ doing here?"

Sabrina almost growled as she caught Puck's elbow and dragged him back up the stairs.

"What did you do to Granny Relda, Puck?"

"Why is _Pan_ here?"

"Who _cares?_ Where's Granny Relda?"

"Oh. Tied up and unconscious, I think. In the for- "

"_Unconscious?_"

"She was trying to make me take a bath!"

Instead of punching the fairy, Sabrina threw open Puck's door and marched inside.

"Go back and stay with Daphne. I don't trust that Pan guy." Sabrina commanded. Puck scowled at her, and looked like he was about to protest, but then he smiled and flew away.

"Don't you dare break anything!" Sabrina called after him, debating whether or not it was a good idea to leave Puck alone with his archenemy. But remembering Granny Relda, she turned back to his room. A few chimps stood to the side, watching the scene.

"Take me to Granny. _Now_."

The chimps tittered for a bit, but then started up a hill towards the forest. Sabrina followed, deciding to trust them, for once. They led her through the forest to a clearing. Sabrina scowled. _I know Puck doesn't like being clean, but this time, didn't he go a little bit too-_

Her grand mother sat in the middle on the clearing, tied up, but very much conscious.

"Oh, _liebling! _I'm afraid-"

A huge bucket of slop emptied itself on Sabrina's head, setting off the chimps and making them dance around. Grandmother and granddaughter stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm going to kill him." Sabrina vowed.

"Now, now, _liebling_. He's only playing with you."

Sabrina murderously wiped most of the slop off her face, and then headed towards her grand mother to free her. She tripped over a convenient _something_ that stretched across her path, and fell... into a pool of mud. She pushed herself up enough to clear her mouth from the sludge on the ground, shaking in fury. She'd been careful and on guard for _weeks_, but she never expected him to use his dear "old lady" as bait for his pranks. She took a moment to appreciate the fact that Puck was heartless, then screamed:

"PUCK! YOU ARE _DEAD!_"

But then she heard a small explosion shake the house, and remembered their guest.

"Oh no." She muttered, wiping some mud off and standing up.

Ten minutes of struggling with the ropes, trudging past the chimps (who were _still_ laughing their heads off), and then making their way downstairs later, the duo emerged onto a war scene.

The kitchen was covered in unidentifiable layers of stuff that Sabrina didn't really want to identify.

"My kitchen!" Granny Relda gasped. They heard voices coming from outside, and Sabrina crossed quickly across the room to open their front door in time to get slathered with the contents of a flying water balloon.

"PUCK!" Sabrina shrieked after making sure to clear her mouth of the stuff.

"As awesome as that was, that wasn't me."

Sabrina proceeded to wipe off the many layers of disgusting things that covered her face so she could actually see what all of the noise was about.

"Sabrina! It's awesome! Puck and Pan are having a prank war!"

Sabrina turned to see her little sister perched on the grass nearby with a a grin that was only marred by the layers of goo that covered her.

"Daphne!" She exclaimed, studying her. The girl seemed to realize what her sister was concerned about, and looked down.

"This stuff is _chocolate_." Daphne said giddily, licking a finger. "Peter Pan has these water balloons filled with stuff, too!"

After a second, she added. "Except I think _you're_ covered in mud."

"Puck. How many times have I told you? No pranks in the house! Especially the kitchen!" Granny Rela reprimanded, giving her best intimidating look to the fairy flying above her head.

"But that wasn't me!" Puck protested. "It was _that_ guy!"

While he'd been distracted, a balloon few towards him and exploded into something pink.

"PAN!"

**And so began the long stay of yet another character in Ferryport Landing.**


	2. The First Day

**Hello, People! After some feedback (which I really am thankful for) and a few seconds of surprised staring in which I discovered that my writing wasn't too terrible after all, I'm going to post this chapter, too (which I hope will be awesome)!**

"Open this door, right _now!_"

"No way. Not until you apologize."

"For _what?_"

"_For throwing __Kraven the Deceiver into the lake!_"

That's the noise that Sabrina Grimm woke up to. She spotted a red-headed boy in green clothes regarding the door of her bedroom with a scowl, and groaned.

"_What_ do you think you're doing in here?"

The boy turned and seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Oh. Is this your room?"

Sabrina threw off her blankets and pushed herself out of bed with a slightly pink face.

"Of _course_ this is my room! Didn't you- "

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina and Peter Pan looked towards the little voice that had interrupted what would've probably turned into a loud argument. The other bed in the room that had contained a small lump in the middle of it had been ignored until now. But the lump moved, and the messy head of Daphne Grimm emerged. She blinked sleepily around, before squinting at the unfamiliar figure at their door.

"Peter? What are you doing in here?"

If the noise levels had been loud enough to wake up Daphne Grimm, then it had probably been very loud, indeed. And it only grew louder in the following few minutes.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sabrina practically snarled as she looked at the boy.

"Your _friend_, _Puck_, locked me in here."

"He threw Kraven the Deceiver into the lake!" A voice wailed from outside. "And I'm not her _friend_. Marshmallow's, maybe. But _definitely_ not Grimm's."

"Mr. Unicorn?" Sabrina spluttered.

"_Kraven the Deceiver,_ stinkpot!"

"Oh! That blue cushy thing that I used as a practice dummy for my pranks? Wait- that thing is _Puck's?_"

The door flew open, and a very distraught faerie stepped into the room.

"You did _what?_" He cried, staring at Peter Pan with wide eyes.

"I-"

"You used him to test out your _pranks?_"

"You're going to refer to that thing as 'him,' now?"

"You will _suffer!_ I will make your life _miserable,_ Pan."

"You're already doing that with your ugly face." Pan suddenly said, grinning. Before Puck could do anything, he lifted off of the ground and shot out of the room.

"I'm going to _murder_ him." Puck vowed, half-growling. Despite everything, Sabrina cracked a smile, and it grew until she was bent over, laughing.

"You find something _funny_, Grimm?" Puck asked, pausing before taking off after his new rival.

And then Daphne was off, too, and Puck stared between them.

"_What?_" He demanded.

"Admit it, Puck." Sabrina said, smirking. "You've met your match."

"_Pan?_ Yeah, right. If he doesn't leave in a few days, I'm going to _drive_ him out, no matter _what_ the Old Lady says."

"Yeah. Because you can't stand to have someone _better_ than you at pranks in this house."

"Umm...Sabrina..."Daphne started, but it was too late. Puck's face had flamed up, and his wings sprung out. He hovered a little, flapping them furiously.

"Better? That _Pan?_ _I'll_ show you who's better!" He shouted, the breeze that his wings were creating making Sabrina stumble back. Puck flashed by her, and was out the window in seconds. The two sisters froze for a second and met each other's gaze. They both knew very well what happened whenever Sabrina made Puck too angry.

"And I was hoping to at least have a few seconds of peace around here," Sabrina moaned.

"It's your fault, you know." Daphne said, pushing herself out of bed.

"That's the _least_ I can do to pay him back for day before yesterday."

"What happened?"

Both of them looked towards their Granny, who stood in their doorway. She was still in her night gown, and even had those eye cover things wrapped around her forehead. Next to her, a startlingly thin man stood with sharp eyes and grey hair. His imposing expression was only ruined by the brightly colored pajamas that he was wearing.

"I heard the noise and tried to come here as soon as possible," Granny Relda explained, panting.

"Sabrina made Puck angry again." Daphne said. That simple set of five words brought grimaces from even Elvis, who had sleepily tottered in between Mr. Canis's legs.

"What was it _this_ time?" Granny Relda sighed.

"It was just- He locked Peter in our bedroom because apparently, Peter threw that stupid stuffed animal of Puck's into a lake, and-"

"I can guess where it went from there." Mr. Canis interrupted. "But really, child. You need to be careful with that temper of yours. It becomes chaos whenever you set him off. And then we have our guest to think about, now, too."

Sabrina managed to keep a neutral expression on her face. She wouldn't have to be careful with her temper, if _someone_ didn't keep making her angry! On purpose! She sometimes wondered if Puck had nothing better to do than simply be there to annoy her. She would've said as much, but Daphne, Elvis, and Mr. Canis were all looking at Granny Relda pointedly.

"We can't leave the Peter to fend on his own!" She protested. "And, besides. Maybe the two of them will become friends."

"Unless friendship can be created by hate, I don't think so." Sabring muttered under her breath. But since the deed was already done, she would just have to deal with it. And to think that her biggest worry until now had been Puck. It was _still_ Puck, but now there was Peter Pan to think about, too.

"I'll get breakfast going." Granny Relda offered, breaking the silence. Daphne squealed in delight and ran up to her.

"What is it going to be, today, Granny?"

"Oh, I'm trying something new, today." Granny Relda said, her eyes twinkling. Sabrina groaned inwardly, trying not to look too disgusted. Yesterday, it had been squid with octopus sauce (which she had only eaten because she had been starving from missing the meal before that one- caviar with bitter pink _things_ in it).

Granny Relda headed off with Daphne on her heels, and Mr. Canis turned away, too. Elvis loped into her room and curled up in a sunny spot on the rug. Sabrina, still weary about going outside her room, crouched next to her canine friend.

"Wish me luck on surviving today." Sabrina whispered to the dog, tousling his soft fur. The animal opened one eye to look at her, as if to say, _You're doomed_. _Just give up, Sabrina_.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sabrina said, sighing and getting up. She tentatively stepped out of her room, and scanned the hallway outside. It _looked_ fine.

She made it to the bathroom in one piece, at least. But that was the customary calm before Puck set up his pranks. She looked around the room wearily. Nothing. She picked up a brush and ran it through her tangled hair, eyeing the cupboard built into the wall beside the mirror. The last time she had opened it, she had gotten sprayed with one of Puck's infamous mixtures.

Then she became aware of a small tinkling noise. A small thump came from within the cupboard, and she sprang away from it, wielding her hairbrush like a sword. Sabrina listened hard to the bells, hoping that she could figure out what exactly Puck had hidden in there.

"Let me out, boy! I _demand_ to be let out!"

_A voice?_

"I can hear you breathing, you faerie scum!"

On an impulse, Sabrina opened the cupboard, and a bright green streak shot out from it.

"That's better. You- Hold on. You're not that ugly faerie. You're actually a _girl_."

Sabrina stared in disbelief at the five-inch little girl. The girl was clad in a short, green dress and had sparkling blue eyes that reminded her of someone.

"Who are- _Tinkerbell_?"

"Yep. Looks like I'm famous in this place." The fairy said, beaming. But her yellow glow turned red a second later. "Have you seen an ugly, blond faerie? Has an evil laugh, looks like he's never taken a bath in his life, and has stinky breath?"

"P-Puck?" Sabrina stuttered.

"Oh. No wonder he looked familiar. Now tell me where he is so I can make him miserable."

_You have to get in line for that,_ Sabrina thought. "But I'm sure you're looking for Peter Pan, right? And- you _know_ Puck?"

"Peter! You mean, he _is_ here, after all?"

"Yes, but-"

"Never mind, then. Girl, take me to Peter. I have a few things I want to say to him."

_I can't even use the bathroom in peace! What next? The Lost Boys coming in during lunch?_

**_Poor Sabrina. _****What am I saying? ****_I'm the author. And I know we all like to see the main characters go through lots of pain. So here's hers!_**


	3. It's Just the Beginning

"Ow! Ow! Tink, let go!"

Sabrina watched the pair from the depths of the sofa in Granny Relda's living room.

"You know how worried I've been? And then I come here to find out that you left all of us because you were _bored!_"

"It's not my fault that you're boring!"

"_Excuse me?!_"

After the shrill exclamation, the fairy's glow turned a deep scarlet and her wings beat even faster than before.

"Now, now, children...and fairy. Let's not get carried away. You're both very good friends, I'm sure." Granny Relda interrupted, a gentle smile on her face. "And Tinker Bell, if you wish, you are welcome to stay here with Peter."

The fairy's glow instantly turned a bright yellow again, and the fairy flew up to Granny Relda's eyes.

"You know my name! I _must_ be well-known, then!"

"Why, of _course_, dear. Everyone here knows about Peter Pan and Tinker Bell."

"_TINKER BELL?_"

All eyes turned in time to see a blue blur thunder down the stairs and stop a few feet from the hovering fairy.

"It's really Tinker bell! Sabrina, it's- "

"I _know_, Daphne." Sabrina interrupted. Her little sister didn't notice the irritation in Sabrina's voice, and continued to stare at the fairy with awe-struck eyes. The said fairy darted close to Daphne, and settled down on her shoulder.

"You know, human. I like you." Tinker bell said. Sabrina scowled when she saw her sister glow at the compliment. _She better not do anything to Daphne, _she thought.

"Well, I'll go make cookies for our new guest." Granny Relda offered.

"No!" Tinker bell cried, getting off of Daphne quickly. "We really need to go. The Lost Boys might get into too much trouble with both Peter and me gone."

"Leave?" Sabrina said, finally speaking up. "You think that both of you can just leave?"

Both Everafters looked at her blankly.

"You mean, you really don't know?" Sabrina asked, surprised."There's a barrier over Ferryport Landing. Once Everafters enter, they can never leave."

"_What?_" Both fairy and boy burst out, goggling at her with wide eyes.

"How can you come into this town without knowing that? This place is _infamous_ because no Everafters can ever leave!"

"No one told me about this!" Peter exclaimed.

"What is everyone screaming about? And without inviting me, first?"

Sabrina froze, feeling dread when she heard Puck's voice. She didn't know how long he had been there, but he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, licking something off of his fingers. She sighed in relief. _He doesn't look mad. Maybe he's going to let it go, for once.._.But she knew that the chances of that happening where...zero. Or negative infinity.

"You!" Tinker Bell suddenly shrieked.

"Oh. You're that fairy from last night."

"How _dare_ you stuff me into a bathroom cabinet?"

"I thought that it would be funny if someone found you there." Puck said, shrugging.

"Funny? You haven't changed a bit, Robin Goodfellow!"

A second of silence passed, in which Puck's noisy slurps were all that could be heard.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Puck finally asked, looking up from his now thoroughly-licked fingers. The already-red fairy turned a darker red.

"Oh, never mind. I remember you. So you obviously didn't take those anger management classes that I suggested."

"She actually _did_ try. But she made her anger management tutor too angry, so he quit." Peter inserted.

"Really?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow. "Was her anger management tutor, you?"

"Of course not!" Peter said, scowling. "It was Tubbles."

"The short, chubby, guy?"

"No, that's Trevor. Tubbles is the tall, thin one. The one that you pushed into the pit of moose dung."

"Oh!" Puck exclaimed, grinning. "Yeah, that was one of my finer works."

Sabrina, who had been listening to the conversation with growing confusion, finally asked the question on the mind of every non-Everafter in the room.

"Do you two know each other?"

Peter looked at her curiously, while Puck headed back into the kitchen, pointedly ignoring her.

"Don't eat too much, Puck! I'll cook something healthy in a minute!" Granny Relda called before following him.

"Puck hasn't told you?" Peter asked, still staring at Sabrina.

"Told me _what?_" Sabrina snapped.

"Puck and I are brothers."

"Yeah, right." Sabrina scoffed sarcastically.

"Well, not by blood. But we decided to be brothers. I'm way better than- what's his name?- Musty Soot, anyway."

"Mustardseed." Daphne corrected.

"Musty Soot."

"_Mustardseed_."

"Musty Soot."

"Who cares?" Tinker Bell exploded. "Are we going to go back to the topic of never being able to leave this stinky town?"

"Well, if we're never going to leave, then I guess we'll just have to get comfortable." Peter said, dropping onto a love-seat and folding his hands behind his head casually.

"But the Lost Boys! Captain Hook is-"

"-is just a sore loser who never got over it when I fed his hand to a baby crocodile. My boys are smart enough to handle him."

"And also," Daphne chirped, "Tinker Bell, you can stay with us! It'll be super awesome!"

Tinker Bell's glow instantly turned a gentle yellow.

"Fine. But if Goodfellow tries anything, I will have to torture him until he cries."

"You'll have better luck convincing him to stop being a pig." Sabrina muttered. "And that's already impossible."

Peter chuckled. "Yes. You're definitely right about that."

As if to prove their point, Puck entered the room again, his hands and mouth covered in something green and gooey.

"Puck! I told you to not- Oh, never mind," a voice sighed from the kitchen.

"I'm going to go be awesome in my room," Puck declared, heading towards the stairs. Sabrina wearily backed away from his path. Just as he reached the door, he turned around again.

"Oh, and happy early birthday, Grimm." He said, smiling. Before Sabrina had time to duck or dive, or pretty much _anything_, a huge orange wad of something flew towards her hair, and stuck there. Instinctively, she reached up to try and get it off. She pulled her hands away hurriedly, staring at her wet fingers in horror.

"Good luck getting twelve pieces of chewed gum out of your hair." Puck called, cackling as he climbed the stairs. "It's only the beginning."

**I'm serious. Poor Sabrina. But you have to admit, it's fun making her life miserable with Puck.**


	4. The Plan

"My hair..."

"_Liebling_, calm down. It will grow back sooner or later."

"But..."

"And I think your new haircut looks wonderful."

Sabrina Grimm stared at her reflection, barely hearing her Granny. Her hair was shoulder-length, now. _Shoulder length_. She almost started crying.

"And he said that this was only his _first_ prank."

"I suppose you wouldn't say no if I asked you to go into town to stay with Cinderella for a while?"

Hope flared in Sabrina's eyes, and she nodded. Revenge was on the top of her list of Thing-To-Do, but at the moment, the prospect of spending weeks being pelted by Puck's pranks didn't seem appealing.

"Good." Granny Relda sighed. "In a few days, he'll calm down."

Days? She doubted it. Puck was good at holding a grudge, and it would go on for more than just _days_.

"Now we just need a plan to get you out of here without him finding out." Daphne said thoughtfully, perched on the counter of the bathroom. Sabrina suddenly had a thought, and crouched to see beyond the little space under the door. All she could see was a limited amount of wooden floor, but no weird shadows that didn't belong there.

When she turned back, she saw her little sister staring at the only window in the bathroom, which they always left closed (bugs from the surrounding forest didn't have a problem about coming in and starting new nests in the bathroom, as the two sisters had found out. The hard way.). Understanding her idea, Sabrina pulled open the latch, and grunted as she tried to push the window open. The unused hinges gave resistance, but gave away a second later with a loud _creak_ that made Sabrina wince. She looked out. If she wanted to, she could easily get on the sill and jump to the other side.

"You're brilliant, Daphne!"

Her little sister glowed at the compliment, before sobering.

"You have to go now. But...can Tink and I come with you?"

Sabrina looked sharply at her sister. She was getting very fond of the fairy. But at least she looked like she had fun. Rule 1 that the two sisters had come up with: they stuck together.

"Fine." She sighed, making Daphne grin in delight. "But _without_ Tinker Bell."

"But, Sabrin-"

"Sorry, Daphne. But _no_."

The girl pouted, but she perked up again a second later. "Ooh! While we're there, we can visit Briar, too! And get those little cakes that she sells! And I can bring one back for Tinker Bell!"

Sabrina sighed at her sister's persistency to include Tinker Bell somewhere in the plan, but nodded.

"Good bye,_ lieblings_! Be careful"

Sabrina Grimm nodded before jumping on top of the sill of their window, and lowering herself down on the other side. Daphne followed, and Sabrina helped her down.

"Good bye, Gra-"

Sabrina clamped a hand over Daphne's mouth. The girl struggled before following her sister's gaze to a few glowing dots make lazy arcs above the ground of the forest. They didn't seem to notice the duo, and both sisters froze until they passed.

"Good bye, Granny!" Daphne loudly whispered up to the window, before following her sister quietly around the house.

They slunk around the house, and watched carefully from the trees before starting towards the edge of the line of trees that bordered the path into Ferryport Landing's little town.

**Yay! This chapter is probably shorter, but this just seemed like a good place to stop.**


	5. Disguises

"Oh. I see," Cinderella said, nodding. She shook her head, making her silky locks of hair bounce back and forth. "Boys. They seem to cause mischief all around, don't they?"

She raised her voice at the last bit. An old man slumped on a couch in front of the trio of girls scowled playfully.

"Oh, hush. I can't just sit around like an old geezer!"

"So you go out and try to kill a dragon?" Cinderella asked, her eyes flashing.

"I used to do it all the time...Their scales make beautiful necklaces..." His voice petered out as Cinderella turned her gaze to him. Daphne giggled as Sabrina sighed. They couldn't just make up their minds, could they? One minute, they would be laughing together like old friends, but the next, there would be a quiet tension in the air.

"Well, you're both welcome to stay." Cinderella said, smiling warmly. A thought seemed to occur to her, and she clasped her hands. "Oh, it's been so long since children have come to my house! We could go shopping!"

As Daphne cheered, Sabrina tried not to groan. Shopping? She would rather wash the dishes for a week. And that was saying something, since chores were always argued over in the Grimm house. Most of the arguing done by Sabrina herself, since Puck refused to do his share. Cinderella didn't notice the unnaturally wide smile on Sabrina's face, and assumed that both girls loved the idea.

And so, that would be why Sabrina now stood in front of the dressing rooms at _A Fairy Godmother's Miracles_, wearing an old-fashioned black shirt that was clearly meant for boys, and a set of trousers that had about a gazillion pockets. She studied the clothes in the mirror, and smiled. They were at least better than the ridiculously colorful dresses that Granny Relda seemed to adore putting her and Daphne into.

She heard a squeal, and turned to look. Cinderella and Briar Rose (they had met up with the latter princess at her coffee shop before heading over to this store) were both hugging a small figure in front of them. Worried about whether or not Daphne would choke, Sabrina hurried to look over their shoulders. Both princesses seemed unable to make themselves let go, and she could see why. Daphne was wearing a poofy white dress that had lightly-colored flowers sown into it all over, and a sparkling silver crown. With her shining brown eyes and curls of darK hair, her sister looked like a little princess. Sabrina herself had picked the clothes out for her sister after rejecting Daphne's wish to wear a clown outfit.

"Excuse me? Cinderella? Briar? I think Daphne's being smothered..." Sabrina said as Daphne reached a hand towards her older sister. Both princesses instantly let go, although they still looked reluctant.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what cam over me." Briar said, still looking at Daphne with an expression that clearly said _You're so cute!_

Daphne shone at the unsaid words, and looked at Sabrina expectantly. Her smile died away as she beheld Sabrina's choice of clothing, to be replaced by an awed one.

"Sabrina! You look so cool! Like a super spy!"

"I can be your guard." Sabrina suggested, grinning. She got on one knee before her sister, and bowed her head in an exaggerated way. "Princess, I'm at your command."

"You need a hat!" Her sister suddenly squealed. She ran off to some corner of the store, and Sabrina started after her. But then she saw someone outside the store, and froze. Had that been Peter Pan? As the boy disappeared from view, Sabrina hurried to the huge display windows to catch another glimpse of him, but she didn't see a boy clad in green anywhere.

"Ooh! Wear this, Sabrina!"

The older girl turned in time to be tugged down and have something fitted around her face. Her hands flew to her face, and she discovered something hard wrapped around it.

"You look like a real spy now!" Daphne declared. Sabrina found a mirror, and stared at the elaborate white mask that covered her eyes. It _did_ look cool. And she looked a lot more like a boy. If she tucked her hair into a hat...Sabrina started to grin. No one would recognize her. In fact, her disguise was so good that she could even trick the Trickster King...

"Oh, you both look adorable. I'll buy those right now." Cinderella said, interrupting Sabrina's daydreams.

"Thanks, Cindy!" Daphne chimed, the same time that Sabrina started to protest.

"Don't be like that, Sabrina." Cinderella reprimanded as she handed over a few shiny sliver coins. "I owe a lot to Relda. A little thing like this barely makes up for all of the good that she has done to this town."

As the group of girls headed out, Sabrina's mind started to buzz with the possibilities. No one could recognize her. No one! She could even go to school like this...But mostly, Puck would never suspect a thing...

"Hey, Cinderella! Oh, Marshmallow, you too?"

**Yep. I'm a terrible author. But that's why I enjoy writing. **

**I felt like this chapter a little too dull, and too short, but I wanted to stop here. TUN, TUN, TUN...**


	6. Puck

Sabrina ducked behind Cinderella.

"Puck!" Daphne exclaimed, knowing that her sister was doomed, but determined to soften Puck's retribution in some way. "Do you like my new dress?"

Sabrina heard Puck step closer, and hurriedly took the mask off. He couldn't see her disguise, yet!

"Princess? You should try being a ninja, instead." Puck commented, still studying Daphne. Sabrina could almost see the smirk on his face even though she was facing away from him.

"Oh, and, Grimm. I can still clearly see you."

His voice gave Sabrina a start, and she looked up to see him hovering above her head. But she hadn't heard him move...

"Did you two decide to play dress-up?" He asked, still smirking.

"Hello, Puck!" Cinderella interrupted, probably sensing the imminent war. "Oh, why don't we all head over to Briar's to get cake?"

"Perfect." Puck said, smiling. He landed lightly beside them before folding his wings back. "i was starting to get hungry, anyway."

The Grimm sisters immediately knew that something was off, but the older princesses seemed satisfied by his reaction, and starting ushering the children down the street. _If he looks this calm now, then he must be planning something big_, Sabrina thought.

"Hey, Grimm. Why do you look so tense?"

"Stuff it, Puck. I'm _through_ with being chased around by you. If you have some demented prank planned, then bring it on."

He looked genuinely puzzled, and even looked over at Daphne as if he needed an explanation for her reaction. When neither girl offered any clues, he shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I don't spend all of my free time trying to make your life miserable. I'm the Trickster King, not an immature boy bent on playing pranks on a twelve year-old girl."

Cinderella and Briar had apparently disappeared, but none of them noticed. The two sisters stared at Puck with their jaws hanging open.

"What?" Puck asked, looking puzzled again. "I know I'm beautiful, but at least close your mouths. Flies would only make your breaths stink even worse."

"I'm back!" Cinderella declared, stepping out of some store or other. "Sorry. We saw Snow, and we had to go say hello. Briar went off on an- is everything alright? You girls don't look well."

Sabrina didn't know how to respond, but Puck was already heading down the street again.

"Come on! Weren't we getting cake?" He asked. Sabrina and Daphne exchanged looks.

"Is this what Granny was talking about when she said that Puck was going through puberty?" Daphne asked.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe he has problems with mood swings, now?" Sabrina debated.

"Didn't he always have mood swings?" Daphne countered.

"Maybe this is part of a plan to lower our guard."

"Hello! I'm right here!" Puck protested. Both girls looked at him weirdly, and he huffed and crossed his arms. Cinderella cleared her throat.

"If you're all quite done- "

"Mr. Canis!" Daphne exclaimed. Everyone turned to look, and sure enough, the stern, scrawny man was walking down the street that they were on, looking distracted. At the little girl's cry, he looked up.

"Children! What are you three doing here?"

"W-well, we were..." Daphne stuttered, looking sideways at Puck. Mr. Canis understood, and held up a hand for her to stop.

"And, you, young man? Why are you out and about among 'the untalented and jealous' population of Ferry Port Landing?"

Puck gave him a small smile that sent goosebumps up and down the arms of the people who knew him well enough to know that the mutual bane of their existences would normally never have that calculated and dangerous smile on his face without bad consequences following the incident.

"Oh, I was just worried about Marshmallow and Grimm. I thought that they'd start to miss me if they haven't seen me for long enough."

"Get it over with, Puck! If you have something planned- "

Sabrina's voice died in her throat when Puck turned to her.

"I still have no idea why you think I spend every waking moment trying to make you miserable." He said with an unnatural calmness. "But since you're all being rude to your king, I'll deprive you of my company and hope you learn you lessons."

As everyone watched in disbelief, he walked calmly back the other way, towards the forest. He paused and turned around to see everyone still watching him.

"Just kidding." He grinned. "Robin Goodfellow doesn't settle for anything less than the brutal destruction of his foes."

"Wait!" Daphne cried. "Before you cover us in one of your goopy balloons, can I at least change? I just got this dress."

"Who said anything about balloons and goo?" Puck asked. "I was talking about..._that_."

Puck started laughing maniacally as Sabrina's head disappeared. Completely. Off of her shoulders. Daphne screamed and tripped back, while 's eyes widened and Cinderella fainted.

"What are you all screaming at?" A voice from somewhere that used to be the place of Sabrina's head asked.

"I save you from looking at at ugly face every morning, Grimm. You can thank me now." Puck said, grinning. "The Old Lady couldn't hide where you guys were going. I'm the Trickster King!"

"Sabrina? Your head..." Daphne started.

"What about my head? What are you all making a big- why can't I see my hair?"

"That's not the only thing we can't see..." Daphne said.

"Puck! What did you do?"

"It's a pity that the spell isn't permanent." Puck said, shaking his head theoretically. "But I'll try and enjoy my life until then. My only regret is that I can't see your expression right now."

An hour later, Sabrina was at Cinderella's house, plotting her revenge. The spell had worn off hours later, but even Sabrina could admit that it could've been worse. But how had he made the spell? Didn't Puck only have the magic to transform into other things?

As she stared out of her temporary bedroom window, thinking, the last person she wanted to see in the world poked his head into her window.

"Hi, Gri- "

Sabrina punched him. He caught her fist and smiled calmly.

"That is not a nice way to greet- "

"_Leave me alone_. Go torture someone else while you still can."

"'While I still can?'"

"I haven't paid you back for your little trick from before."

He goggled at her, as if he couldn't believe what she was saying, and then burst out laughing.

"_You_ think you can get back at me?"

Sabrina punched him again, but this time, it hit his shoulder. It didn't stop him from standing back up to glare at her.

"Look, I was even going to play the part of your grudging prince...or something. But now you've done it."

"What are you even talking about?"

He grinned. "Well, don't just stand there. Follow me."

"Why would any sane person on this planet do that willingly?"

"Oh, I don't know." Puck said producing something long from some pocket. "But they all do it fine _un_willingly."

He held the long piece of wood to his lips, and Sabrina gasped as melodic music started up. She climbed over the window sill and jumped down on the other side with a blank look.

"Good girl. Now _follow me_."

A few minutes later, Sabrina snapped awake from her trance in the middle of a forest.

"Puck? Puck! This one's going way too far!"

A slow chuckle echoed through the trees.

"Hey! Quit it, or I'll really- "

She heard an ominous rustling start up and got in a defensive stance.

"If you really think that this is funny, then- then... Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh no reason in particular. To have fun, I suppose."

A boy stepped out of the trees near her, and she flushed when she made out Puck's features.

"Take me back, Puck!"

"Why don't you find your own way out, instead?"

"Ugh!" Sabrina cried, lunging for the boy. "I wish I'd never met you!"

She froze as soon as she said the words. She'd crossed the line, there. Friends wouldn't talk like that, even if the term 'friends' was very loose.

The corners of the boy's mouth twitched up, and the smile grew until it was almost ear-to-ear. A deep laugh echoed throughout the trees.

"Your wish, Sabrina Grimm, is granted."

**I feel like I should give Daphne a bigger role. I feel bad every time it's more of a war between Puck and Sabrina with a few ****_background_**** characters. I vow to change that! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! (I can't stay light and humorous for very long. Something completely wrong needs to happen to turn the story into an adventure, instead)**


	7. Another Normal Day

Sabrina stared at the fountain in the middle of the park in confusion. Where _was_ she?

"Sabrina, dear! Don't stare into space! We're leaving!"

Sabrina looked up to see a roundish woman with square glasses perched on her nose, her blue eyes looking at her expectantly.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina!"

The Grimm girl turned around to see her little sister running towards her.

"Sabrina! Where are we? I was sleeping, and then suddenly, _bam!_ We're here!"

"Girls! We were going to go get ice cream, remember?" The woman chimed again. Both girls stared at her blankly. Until- suddenly, Sabrina remembered. What had come over her? Mrs. Bildweather had adopted them both a few days ago. The nicest person yet, to take them. Well, she had problems with eating too much for her own good at times, but otherwise, she wasn't too bad.

"Come on, Daphne." Sabrina called, standing up from the bench that she had been lounging against. Her little sister stared at her with wide eyes.

"Mrs. Bildweather?" Her little sister whispered. "But- Sabrina, what about Granny Relda?"

Sabrina hesitated as a kind old woman's face forced its way through her memory. But just as soon as it had come, it disappeared.

"Who are you talking about? We've never been adopted by 'Granny Relda.'" Sabrina said, frowning. Her sister's eyes clouded for a second with tears, but they quickly cleared.

"Oh, right. It must've been a dream, then," the little girl chirped, looking much happier. "And, Mrs. Bildweather! We just had ice cream an hour ago!" She added in exasperation.

"Oh, too much ice cream can never be bad for you." The woman laughed.

"I've got one word for you. Cavities." Daphne said solemnly.

"Cavities? Who worries about holes in their teeth anymore? Just drink water and brush your teeth!" Mrs. Bildweather said, motioning them to follow her out of the park. The Grimm sisters jogged to catch up with her.

"Mrs. Bildweather! You're doing it again!" Sabrina protested. "We're going home. Right _now._"

The woman paused for just a second, and sighed. "I supposed you're right. But...just a smidgen! A teeny- "

"No." Both girls said quickly.

The woman sighed again. "I don't know what I would do without you two. Come on, I know you both have homework to do."

Both girls moaned.

"Hmm..._Now_ who's being whiny?" said, laughing. The trio walked down the streets of New York City, making their way through the noisy streets to the beige apartment complex not far from the park. _What had that been? For a second, I remembered a weird boy with a twisted smile on his face_, Sabrina reflected. _And a forest_. _It must've been part of a creepy day dream_.

She shrugged it off and led her sister up the stairs of the apartment.

"Here we- Oh."

Sabrina peered over her caretaker's shoulder to find out why she's stopped. She ducked back quickly, and groaned.

"Sally, don't think that I didn't see you there!" Ms. Smirt exclaimed.

"It's Sabrina!"

"Oh, it's the witch lady again." Mrs. Bildweather said, sighing.

"_Excuse me?!_" Ms. Smirt exclaimed.

"You're excused. Now, if you would please move out of the way- or did you actually come here with a valid purpose?"

"Go, Mrs. B!" Daphne cheered. Sabrina sighed. _What was it this time?_

"Daphne, dear. You're both in trouble, so if you would please not make it any worse." Ms. Smirt said, trying to glare at the little figure behind the tall woman.

"Sabrina got in a fight at school." Ms. Smirt sniffed.

"Oh, you mean with the boy who called her ugly?" Mrs. Bildweather asked. "I'd say he got what he deserved, for trying to pick on a poor girl."

"You knew?" Ms. Smirt sputtered.

"Of course I knew. Sabrina told me about it herself."

"Well, that makes this a lot easier. You are no longer permitted to be the guardian of these two devi- poor girls."

"What? But-"

"Just sign here, and here. Unless you want to get into legal troubles?" Ms. Smirt asked, raising her eyebrows.

Mrs. Bildweather hesitated, then sighed. "I'm sorry, girls..."

"It has been a pleasure being with you, Mrs. Bildweather. " Sabrina and Daphne chorused the traditional good-bye.

"Well, now got get your things, and we can leave." Ms. Smirt practically snarled.

As Mrs. Bildweather stepped back to let them pass, Sabrina thought that she heard Mr. Smirt's voice mutter, "I have a salon appointment to go to..."

_Typical,_ she thought, sighing. _She come in to ruin our lives yet again, but she's worried about getting her nails done_. Daphne dragged her feet in behind her, and the girls maneuvered through the neat interior inside, heading frothier rooms. They made sure to be as slow as possible, however, and by the time they got to their rooms, the could hear Ms. Smirt's now-shrill voice commanding them to hurry up. Which, of course, they ignored.

"I actually liked it here." Daphne murmured, sighing. "Even if it had been for only a few days."

Sabrina flinched, but wordlessly gathered her few belongings and stuffed them into her bag. _Ms. Smirt. Couldn't she at least let us have a break for once? At least for Daphne's sake..._

The girls shouldered their bags and surveyed the bedroom one last time together. It really was a nice room. With two pink and frilly beds, two huge windows letting the light in, and a dresser holding up a mirror big enough to brush the ceiling.

"GIRLS!"

They ignored the call again. Itwould've seemed like they hadn't heard it, if not foor the fact that Daphne was now silent giggling ad Sabrina had cracked a smile. But they had to leave sometime, so they did. When they reached the door, Mrs. Bildweather had teary eyes and refused to look at them. So they quickly thanked her again before Ms. Smirt dragged them away.

On the train back, the two girls stared defiantly out the window, while Ms. Smirt calmly flipped through a magazine.

"Oh, and you two already have another one." Ms. Smirt added. Daphne refused to look at her, but Sabrina gave her a practiced look, raising an eyebrow.

"He's a very nice gentleman. Both of you will get along nicely with him."

"You said the same thing for Mr. Brook." Daphne snapped.

"There was nothing wrong with that man."

"He said that he was a pirate king. He wanted us to go around threatening old people for their money."

"So you two say. He was _charming_."

"Only because he thought that you were his _queen_. He said he'd never seen an ugly-" Sabrina started.

"Sabrina! Look at this guy!" Daphne interrupted. She had been sitting next to Ms. Smirt, and she gestured wildly to the set of papers in Ms. Smirt's hands. Sabrina paused, before standing up to peer at them, too. Ms. Smirt picked one out, and held it up for them to see.

It depicted a young, black-haired, freckled, man. He looked pretty young to be adopting two kids, and he wore a loose shirt made of dark silk.

"' '?" Sabrina asked, skeptical. "And he's dressed in weird clothes, too."

"She looks like a nice man." Ms. Smirt said.

"He's sneering at the camera." Sabrina pointed out.

"Maybe he had a bad day."

Sabrina sat back down, sighing. She knew that there was no point in arguing. If she and her sister didn't like the guy, they could always just run away.


	8. Grandmother

It was really stuffy in the car, but that was the least of Sabrina's concerns. She and her sister had a plan to execute.

"Okay, girls! It's time to go buy us some gorillas!" A man exclaimed giddily as he ducked his head to get in the car. He had a forget-able face and looked pretty dull and normal. Blond hair, pale skin... basically, a small figure with a drawn-in face. No one would guess that he was a millionaire who had an unhealthy liking for savage animals.

As soon as he revved the engine, both girls unbuckled their seatbelt simultaneously. He heard the clicks and turned to look back at them.

"Hey, get back in- "

But he could no longer continue, because he had a dog biscuit stuffed in his mouth by the older of the two girls. Daphne giggled, but she didn't look back as she reached into the window's side on the driver's seat in front of them. She unlocked their doors with a _click_, and both girls there open their doors and jumped out. They ran around the car to meet up in the back of it, and kept running.

The man in the car sat there in shock, chewing on a liver-flavored biscuit.

"They... they stuffed a dog biscuit in my mouth." He said to the empty air. "They _actually_ just stuffed a dog biscuit into my mouth."

"Okay, Daph." Sabrina commanded, pulling her sister to a stop. They hadn't run far. Just out of the parking lot and into the nearby park. But she knew the man that they had left well enough to know that that was enough. "Did you get his phone?"

The little girl nodded solemnly. "We should call 911."

"I _told_ you. He hasn't really done anything wrong even if he was a terrible caretaker." Sabrina sighed. "Besides. We have no proof."

It had been two months since the last time they had left Mrs. Bildeweather. But they'd switched caretakers at least five times.

"Aww... so we're going to call Ms. Smirt?"

"Well..." Sabrina said, rolling the word around her mouth, thinking. She hadn't planned this far ahead. But calling Ms. Smirt would only result in her appearing in a whirl of fury in the next few moments with the new papers for a new caretaker.

"Fine." Sabrina sighed finally. New York City was _not_ a place for two lone girls. Some weirdo would notice them and turn up sooner or later. All the sane people would go about their businesses, ignoring everything unusual. This _was_ New York.

Daphne punched in the memorized number, waiting for it to go through. She put it on speaker mode.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Darkb-"

"Hi, Ms. Smirt!"

"Daphne?!"

After the shrill cry, there a was a rattle and a thunck, as if the phoned been dropped.

"Don't tell me- "

"We need a ride, ." Sabrina cut in.

"You little brats! He was a perfectly fine- "

"Ms. Smirt, maybe you should spend less time lying and more time finding someone who's actually a nice caretaker." Sabrina interrupted.

"You! Ugh!"

"It won't be very nice if we find you by telling the police that you're our guardian, Ms. Smirt." Daphne chimed.

An hour later, a fancy black car drove slowly into the park. Two smiling girls smiled at the disgruntled-looking woman in the driver's seat before throwing open the car doors and getting in the back.

"You two are the bane of my existence."

"Thanks, Ms. Smirt." Sabrina chirped.

"You deserve to go to jail."

"Nope, I don't think so." Daphne answered. "We're just two innocent girls trying to find loving parents."

"You two have a grandmother."

There was silence in the car.

"Liar." Sabrina spat out. "Our grandmother's dead!"

"Dead? She sounded very much alive when she called me a few days ago. You two finally got the luck of being sought out by kin. You should be happy."

Sabrina groaned and slumped in her seat. There was no point in arguing now. They could just run away if the deluded woman who was pretending to be their grandmother wasn't nice, either.

**Cliché ending and a very short chapter replacing the last. I'm a terrible author. Sorry! It's been a busy week. I'll do better when summer finally rolls around. Probably. Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing in these stories except the plot and a few minor characters. **


	9. Something's Missing

Sabrina stared at the friendly old woman with distrust, and she made sure that it showed.

"_Liebling_, please don't stare at me like that. It's been three hours, and- "

"I do _not_ trust you, Mrs. Grimm."

The old woman sighed.

"Yes, Sabrina. You've been saying that since- "

"Daphne! Don't eat those! They could be _poisoned!_"

The little girl had been bringing the cookie to her mouth, but she froze at her sister's voice. The little girl glared at the older one.

"Sabrina- not all people are jerkazoids. Granny Relda- "

"Our Grandmother is dead."

"Child, has no one taught you that interrupting is rude?"

Sabrina turned the full force of her glare to the wiry old man hunched at the end of the table, but his pricing gaze didn't waver. Sabrina finally broke eye contact and huffed.

"Well, I'm still not eating. If you keel over in pain in a few hours, Daph, I'll be happy to call the ambulance for you."

"Sabrina! Don't be rude!" Daphne complained. "Granny Relda-"

"Mrs. Grimm." Sabrina said sharply.

"_Granny Relda_ is really nice. We can't keep being suspicious of everyone for the rest of our lives!"

"Of course we can. We _stay alive_ that way."

"Well maybe- Granny Relda? What's wrong?"

The old woman's sharp gaze had become tender and sad as she had stared at Sabrina.

"Oh- I'm sorry, Granny Relda. Sabrina doesn't mean what she said!"

"Yes, Daph, I _did_."

Mrs. Grimm shook her head

"I don't know how much pain you two have been through together, but Daphne is right, _liebling_. You can't live with mistrust alone. Just remember that I'll be here for you."

Sabrina almost felt guilty as the old woman's eyes misted over, but she mentally shook herself out of it. This lady was insane if she actually believed that she was their grandmother. And not to mention, her food looked like _poison_. _Exotic_ poison that smelled delicious, but that was still poison. And her little sister refused to listen to her and refrain from eating the stuff.

Sabrina shot to her feet, almost toppling back her chair.

"Come on, Daphne. We're going to have a little walk outside."

Her sister's eyes lit up, but she hesitated.

"I didn't eat enough-"

"You'll be fine. Come on."

"Girls, that really isn't a good idea." Mrs. Grimm interrupted. "These woods are dangerous for two little girls."

"We'll be-"

"Sabrina." Mr. Canis said softly. "Do you know what happens to a butterfly that chooses to not trust the nectar of a flower?"

Sabrina paused at the strange words, and looked at him.

"A lone butterfly that doesn't trust the nectar of any flower just because it could be a trap? A butterfly that refuses to be healed and flies on with tired wings into the dark sky to satisfy its own misgivings?"

Sabrina glared at the old man, understanding what he meant. Why was he comparing her to a butterfly? Why couldn't he just state his point like Mrs. Grimm had?

"That butterfly will never be happy, and it will never heal. It will fly alone into the darkness while others take the chance to rest and recover."

"_Liebling_, if you really want to go into the forest, I could accompany both of you. There are many hours of daylight left- we could go into the town."

"Fine," Sabrina sighed, "I want to go into the town."

Mrs. Grimm seemed delighted at the idea.

"We can all return to our lunches later. Oh! Speaking of which, I have to give our neighbor his!"

Sabrina watched with annoyance as the old lady bustled about. There was no way that this lady was really as nice as she seemed. They never were.

A few minutes later, two young girls, an old woman, and an old man stepped out of the strange house and walked together through the forest that surrounded the house. The old woman was in the lead, and the man trailed behind the three, looking tired and exhausted. Sabrina glanced over her shoulder now and then, but the strange man was always staring blankly into the sky.

"Oh! This is so cool! After New York, I thought that places like this didn't exist! It's all nature-y and quiet and nice and... _peaceful!_" Daphne prattled. But her words were fell on deaf ears, since her sister was currently more concerned with observing her surrounding for danger rather than enjoying the walk.

"Sabrina! You really need to calm down. Granny- "

"Daphne, I have no idea why you trust this lady so much, but she is _not_ our grandmother."

"Oh, yeah?" Daphne challenged. "Then what about all of the stories that she knows about our mom and dad and Uncle Jake."

"She's making them up, Daph. And we don't have an uncle, either. Dad doesn't have a brother."

"But what about the photos?"

"She... could've forged them."

"All so that she could confuse two little girls?" Daphne asked, looking skeptical.

"Daph! We can't trust her! We can't trust anyone but each other! Ow!"

The last was cried out when Sabrina felt someone pinch her. Hard.

"Hey! What- "

"Stop your babbling. You're in the presence of the Trickster King!"

Sabrina stopped and scowled at the obnoxious voice. Her sister did, too. She followed the words to a boy sitting in the branches of the tree towering above them. He had a head of messy hair and dirty, torn clothes on. _Someone didn't know anything about personal hygiene. Or the dangers of sitting on a branch at least fifteen feet above the ground, _Sabrina thought_. And_ w_hy are there fireflies flying around him?_

The boy suddenly dropped, and Sabrina screamed. He was going to get seriously hurt! But, no. As he fell down, huge and pink things erupted from his back and slowed his decent. He alighted near the two girls. Sabrina stepped back in shock as the pink things folded and disappeared out of sight. _Had those been wings?_

"Have I see you two before?" The boy asked, shoving his face into Sabrina's and Daphne's personal spaces. Sabrina instinctively lashed out at him, and a painful sound rang through the silent forest. The boy stepped back with a stunned expression. He held his cheek and stared at the blond girl with wide eyes.

"You just hit me. You just hit the _king_."

"Sorry." Sabrina said flatly. "But you were too close to us. And what were those pink, things, anyway? Some kind of new technology?"

"Old Lady, can I throw that impudent girl into the river?" Puck inquired the woman. The fireflies that surrounded him made weird noises that sounded surprisingly angry for a bunch of harmless bugs. Mrs. Grimm smiled in amusement, but Sabrina stared at the boy with annoyance.

"Puck, be nice to her. These are my grand daughters. Girls, meet Puck."

"We are not your grand daughters!" Sabrina protested the same time that Puck burst out with the words, "_These_ two are related to you?!"

"Hi! I'm Daphne! Sorry about Sabrina. She's edgy."

The new boy stared at the little girl, and then he smiled mischievously as he reached his hand out to her. Sabrina grabbed her sister's shoulders and pulled her back.

"Weren't we going into town, Mrs. Grimm?" Sabrina asked the old woman.

"Old Lady, tell me if it's okay _now_. She's annoying!"

"Puck- "

"What's your deal? We were just passing through, and then you jump down from the trees and start pretending that you're a king. If you want to play make-believe, play with someone else." Sabrina snapped. The boy stared at her in growing anger.

"That's _it,_ you- "

He didn't finish, because he pulled out a balloon, instead. With a deft motion, he chucked it at Sabrina's face. But Sabrina swayed to the side in time to avoid it. She looked back to see it explode into something foul-smelling and gross.

"What is your _problem? That could've hit me!"_

"That's the point. If someone throws a balloon filled with disgusting stuff at you, it's _supposed_ to hit you. I'll teach you to mess with the Trickster- "

"Puck." Mrs. Grimm interrupted. "Do you want to come with us to town? I'll buy you ice cream."

Puck's anger seemed instantly mollified, and he turned away from Sabrina with another glare her way.

"Sure, Old Lady- hey, is that my lunch?"

The boy reached forward and grabbed the box out of the old woman's hands, and he opened it eagerly. Mrs. Grimm laughed good-naturedly.

"Yes it is, Puck."

Sabrina glared at the boy as he snarfed down the food. Something was weird about the fireflies around him... But, then again, something was weird about him in entirety. But, somehow... she couldn't place it, but as soon as she had stepped out of the train station- into Ferryport Landing?- she had had felt as if something was wrong. She couldn't say what, but...Something important. Something important was missing.

**Yes, I finally came out of my high horse and decided to actually write. I'm sorry about the irregular updates! Disclaimer: no, I do not own the Sisters Grimm series.**

**It's just that I'm writing a lot of stories on the side, too. They're not fan fictions. Just... stories. I should post parts of it here. There are actually really funny parts in them (though they're _supposed_ to be more serious)... Ooh! Like:**

"Well, we can't run away." He said, clearly thinking. "If she followed us all the way here, then— wait, why didn't you tell me about her before?"

"There's no time for that!"

"Right. We'll have to confront her. Maybe she's just a misguided soul who thinks of you as a friend."

I paused to give him a look. "Where do you come up with this stuff? Do you spend your free time coming up with ways to insult me?"

"No. That would be a waste of my time. They just naturally come out whenever I see you."


	10. Robots right?

"Sabrina..." Daphne started.

"I know."

"He has _wings_."

"I know."

"And... fairy minions."

Sabrina paused. "They could still be robots?"

"DON'T DOUBT THE POWER OF YOUR KING, PEASANTS!" Puck yelled, laughing as he maneuvered through the tall trees. Sabrina could swear that he was smirking and clearly enjoying their dumbfounded expressions as he flashed by.

"_Lieblings_, it's not what you think..." Mrs. Grimm started. She looked like she was about to say something, but then she shook her head, as if unsure of where to start. Sabrina tore her eyes off of the flying boy to study her. The old woman didn't seem like she was scheming something... but you never knew. Maybe she was...

"You see..." Mrs. Grimm started again. "Well..."

She looked so unsure... What was she going to say? That this was some sort of reality show with hidden cameras? That this was a theme park with role-playing workers? That this whole place was somewhere where people tested out their latest and greatest technology?

"Fairies... exist." Mrs. Grimm finally said. For a heartbeat, both girls froze. It was official. The old woman had lost it. She and Daphne needed to get out of there _soon_, before Mrs. Grimm's deranged mind could hurt her sister.

"No. No, Mrs. Grimm, they- "

"You mean, they don't even know _that?_"

It was that annoying boy again. He had landed a bit away, and he was looking at Sabrina and her sister as if _they_ were the weird ones.

"They don't know about me? I'm the prince of all juveniles! I'm the king of everything on the wrong side! I'm the worst of the worst! I'm the- "

"You're a guy who has pink things attached to his back that make him fly." Sabrina interrupted. Puck turned a slight shade of pink, and he tucked his wings in hurriedly. Daphne giggled, but tried to cover it up when Puck shot a glare her way.

"They're called _wings, _Blondie. And you bette- "

"My name is Sabrina."

"You don't give instructions to the- have you _never_ heard of me before? I'm the Trickster King! I'm the worst kind of villain there is! I'm _Puck!_"

"You're an immature boy with high-tech technology. Get over it."

"Puck! She's a human who has been living in New York for her entire life," Mrs. Grimm cut in, seeing the dangerous flash in the boy's eyes.

"Granny Relda? Why is he pretending to be some ob-...obscure villain that never existed?" Daphne asked, struggling with the word. Granny Relda looked down at the little girl, only to see the girl get suddenly surrounded by a swarm of glowing lights- that, upon closer inspection, Sabrina noticed, were actually... little people-like things. Sabrina dived for her sister as she heard her sister cry out in pain, but she stumbled as she was surrounded, too. Ow! Something had pinched her!

"PUCK! CALL THEM OFF THIS INSTANT!"

The swarm of pinches and jabs suddenly stopped, and the lights flitted away. Sabrina stumbled back and fell, holding her head. What had just happened? That had been... way too...

"_Midsummer Night's Dream?_ Puck, the evil king of juveniles? You've _never_ heard of me?!"

"Puck, stop it. They're only girls."

"Hey!" Daphne snapped, getting to her feet quickly. She turned her glare on Puck, and looked at him furiously."Did you do that? Can you control those things? You're evil! We could've been hurt!"

"Finally, someone understands me!" Puck cried. "Now, can you tell your sister there? She has her mouth hanging open, and I'm not sure she's quite right in the head."

"Take that back!" Daphne shouted. "_You're_ the one who has problems! Don't you dare make fun of my sister!"

Sabrina stood up, shocked into action by her sister's fury.

"Stinkface! That could've really hurt us!"

"Jerkazoid!"Daphne added.

"Enough!"

Puck froze in the middle of probably ordering his minions to hurt the girls again, and the girls turned to look at Mr. Canis, too. The old man seemed to lose his years, and he stared them down in cold sternness. Sabrina had almost forgotten that he had been standing there, but now it seemed impossible to ignore him. He seemed to radiate a dangerous aura, and she suddenly became very afraid of the man. But as suddenly as the transformation had come, it disappeared.

Sabrina blinked at the ordinary old man. What had just happened?

"Perhaps it would be easier to explain when we get to the town." He said calmly. "_Don't_ start another argument."

And just like that, he started to walk away. Mrs. Grimm started to move again, and she ushered them forward, mollifying Puck with more promises of ice cream and pulling along two _very_ confused girls.

_A town meant people. People meant more places to get lost in. This might be our chance... _Sabrina thought. She looked down at Daphne, and could see the same determination in her sister's eyes as she silently looked back at her. They needed to leave. This place was getting _way_ too weird.

**Yay! Another chapter done and finished- all while I'm half-asleep. (By the way, that's my excuse for maybe not making this chapter into what it should have been...this was supposed to be the town scene! But I started, and I couldn't stop, so here we are). Disclaimer No, I'm not the author of the Sisters Grimm series.**


	11. Not Cosplaying?

Sabrina noticed a lot of things about the town as soon as she stepped foot in it. And none of those things were things that she would _want_ to see in a town. None of it.

First of all, all of the buildings looked old-fashioned. Which would've been cool, but the inhabitants were dressed to match. Which might've also been cool, but Sabrina drew the line with the talking pig. No, literally. Not those pot-bellied men who lumber down the streets with seven bags of burgers, or mischievous-looking boys who have ketchup all over their faces. But actual _pigs_.

"Hey, Relda!" The pig called.

"Hello, Mr. Hamstead!" Their supposed "grandmother" called right back, as if there was nothing unnatural going on. The pig's eyes wandered to the two girls, and he froze in his tracks. His wide-eyed stare made Sabrina and Daphne step back a bit as he studied them thoroughly.

"Those... those aren't... Are they, Relda?"

"Yes. Yes, they are." Mrs. Relda replied solemnly.

"Excuse me, but it's rude to talk about someone when they're right in front of you." Daphne said, with the same solemnity. Puck barked out a laugh, but both girls ignored him. "Oh, and cool pig costume, by the way."

"Costume?" Mr. Hampstead asked, looking unsure.

"Yeah. The pig- "

"Girls. Have you ever read a fairytale?" Mrs. Grimm interrupted. Both girls looked at her with puzzled expressions. What did fairytales have to do with... all of _this_ madness?

"Well... Mr. Hampstead here is one of the three little pigs."

She paused, as if to let the information sink in. Sabrina did let the information sink in. Along with an accompanying thought that the old woman probably wasn't trying to convey: all of these people were nuts, and Sabrina and Daphne should get out of there right _now_. In a flash, both girls were off.

"Sabrina, what's going on?"

"Just keep running, Daph. We can make it to the station."

"Wait!" Sabrina heard Mrs. Relda call. _As if. The crazy lady had already dragged them along for long enough. They needed to get out_.

Sabrina suddenly felt something hit her really hard, and she tripped and fell hard against the pavement. She cried out in surprise, and started struggling.

"Get off! Get off!" She protested.

"Sabrina!" Daphne cried, coming to a stop. _No, Daph. Keep going!_ But the words never reached Sabrina's mouth, because at them moment, someone covered her mouth up with extremely foul-tasting fingers. She choked and almost started vomiting, but a song grip tightened around her shoulder and she was forced to her feet.

"No way, Blondie. You're not leaving that easi- " The voice near Sabrina's ear got cut off as she elbowed the person behind her in the ribs. She stumbled forward when she was shoved away, and immediately tried to run again. But she froze when she saw the swarm of glowing fireflies- _fairies_ surround her.

"That's it, you fathead! You've insulted the Trickster- "

"_Enough!_"

Sabrina instinctively turned towards the raised voice in alarm, and found Mrs. Grimm looking at Puck in fury. The old woman turned her fiery gaze on Sabrina, and the girl involuntarily stepped back.

"You _will_ listen. And Puck- I will _not_ let you hurt my grand daughters before they even understand what is going on!"

Sabrina's face burned when she saw the few people going about their business stop to look at the source of them commotion- _them_.

"Relda?" A voice called. "Who are those... Oh my goodness... Are those two..."

Sabrina looked over at the beautiful blond girl, clutching at her heart with wide eyes. Why was she looking at her that way? What? She and Daphne were _what?_

"These." Mrs. Grimm started, sounding years older. "Are my two grand daughters, Cinderella. Sabrina and Daphne Grimm. Daughters of Henry and Veronica Grimm."

There were more people crowding around them, now, and Sabrina saw the looks of surprise and wonder slowly turn into jeers.

"Another two Grimms to stand in our way, eh?"

"Just what we need. Two more."

"And I thought the old woman was the only one left."

"She looks a lot like Henry, doesn't she?"

Sabrina shut out their babble as she reached for Daphne's hand. The sisters looked around defiantly as soon as each found the other's fingers and entwined them together. What where their problems? Just what had that old lady's family done to these people? _They hate us, now, just because they think we're her grand daughters_.

"We are _not_ related to that lady!" Sabrina shouted, silencing the onslaught of comments. And- why not?- she added, "And why are you people cosplaying?"

The silence that replaced the noise was almost defending.

"Um... If it makes it any better, those are _really_ good costumes." Daphne said.

"They don't know yet." Mrs. Grimm said suddenly.

"Know _what_, exactly?"

Sabrina looked at the old lady draped in weird red clothes who had just spoken up. She had a gleaming crown atop her head, as if she thought herself a queen. Weirdo.

"They... don't know about Everafters."

"You mean, like a happily ever after?" Daphne asked, not sounding impressed. All eyes turned to the little girl, but she met everyone's gazes without flinching.

"I'd love to let this thing go on," Puck's voice interrupted. All eyes now turned to him. He looked snottily at the adults, and then started laughing. "Your faces! They're so- Hey. Stop distracting me with you hilarious expressions. I was promised ice cream. And lots of it, if I could put up with Marshmallow and Bolndie over there."

"Relda! Relda, why don't you come over to my house?"

Sabrina turned towards the timid voice, and found a little girl pushing her way through the crowd of people. She looked so little and trial that Sabrina already felt sorry for her at first glance.

"Snow White... you don't have to stand up for-"

"Relda, please. Come to my house." The firmness in the girl's voice seemed to convince Mrs. Grimm, and let herself be guided away when the little girl went up to the woman and pulled her gently away.

'Hey! What about m ice cream?"

"I have some at home," 'Snow White' answered. Puck whooped, and followed after them.

"Girls. Let's go." Mr. Canis didn't look at them, but wherever his gaze fell, people seemed to part in something close to fear. The crowd was slow to disperse, but Sabrina dared not move. She felt Daphne's grip on her hand tighten, and she looked down.

"I don't think Granny Relda is a bad person, Sabrina. She looked so... sad. And lonely. We _need_ to help her."

Sabrina looked at the earnest eyes of her sister, and sighed. This was no act. These people weren't joking. Something was really wrong here, but none of them looked crazy. Something was wrong here, and it wasn't the talking pigs or the girls sharing the names of the main characters in two of the saddest children's tories ever. Something else was missing.

"Girls."

Sabrina looked at Mr. Canis, and found two eyes shining with an infinite depth of sadness staring back at her. It was so tempting. It was only the old man. She and Daphne could easily- no. She felt it. She was wrong. That man might look trial, but his strength couldn't be matched. And he looked so...

"Fine. Fine." Sabrina snapped, stomping after Puck.

"I really don't know why I'm doing this..." she muttered. "But this better not get us in trouble again. What am I talking about? _Of course_ this will get us in trouble again."

She felt Daphne grab her hand again, and they walked hand-in-hand. Well, at least they were together. She would let _nothing_ ever change that.


	12. I'm a Grimm

Sabrina stared around at the weird little town. What had she and Daphne landed themselves in? It was all Ms. Smirt's fault. Trust her to land them both in the weirdest place on the planet.

Sabrina gripped Daphne's hand tighter unconsciously, and felt her sister squeeze her hand reassuringly back.

When they finally reached Ms. White's house while ignoring the many glares and scoffs that turned their way, Sabrina surveyed the small house with a sigh of relief. At least this house looked more normal than the other ones that lined the street. That didn't give Sabrina too much consolation, although it was a start.

As soon as they stepped into the homely space inside, Mrs. Grimm stopped to look at the girls.

"Please, _libelings_. You must listen to what I have to say. And thank Snow for getting us out of that trouble."

"No, Relda. It was nothing," the girl said, blushing.

"Snow, I told you not to associate yourself with us in public," Mrs. Grimm sighed, turning to her again. "You know how the others look at you when they see you with us."

The girl's expression hardened. "I couldn't care less about what they think about me."

Something hard entered the girl's face that made Sabrina feel sympathy for her, though she couldn't exactly say what. Snow had a hardened expression that could only be borne from having to endure a lot of pain, and for a _long_ time.

"Oh, Snow..." Ms. Grimm said, the two words filled with untold sadness. Sabrina blinked at them both, unsure of what to make out of the scene.

"Hey! Where's my ice cream?" Puck demanded, poking his head in from around the corner. "I've searched _everywhere_."

Instantly, Snow's expression softened to amusement, and she turned to Puck with a tinkling laugh.

"Come here, Puck. Oh- does anyone else want anything to eat?"

Sabrina and Daphne shook their heads, and Mrs. Grimm looked at the girl with badly-masked sadness. Snow turned away and led Puck somewhere inside the house.

"Girls. Follow me."

Sabrina looked at the old woman's determined face, and put on an expression of determination of her own before following the old lady. Mrs. Grimm led them both to a sitting room, filled with two comfortable-looking couches and a low table between them. Mrs. Grimm sat down, and gestured for the girls to do the same. Mr. Canis sat in the chair near the doorway and settled down to stare at the ceiling.

"Girls..." The old lady's voice wavered. "Girls. Henry and Veronica... Let me start at the beginning..."

The old woman took her time to finally get started, and when she did start, it was with a lot of reluctance. Sabrina and Daphne only stared at her, wide-eyed, and she described creatures called Everafter, each unique and with their own stories. Stories of the Brothers Grimm, the two brothers who made history by writing it down in the _Book of Everafters_. Stories of an arduous journey across oceans, in search of a land which most didn't believe would exist. And then the stories of how this town was finally found, and then made the home of, by creatures that were in bedtime stories.

Neither of them interrupted only because of the earnest and pleading eyes of Mrs. Grimm, and neither of them knew what to say when she suddenly started talking about their father- who apparently had a brother, and who had fallen in love with Goldilocks before deciding to let her escape this town. They stared wide-eyed as the old lady described the death of their grandfather with tears in her eyes. She even told them about their mother's leadership among the faeries under Oberon, who apparently lived in New York. She finally stopped after telling them about how the Grimms had split up, and never seen each other for the past decade and a half.

She stared at them with desperate eyes, as if willing them to understand. As Sabrina stared at the old woman, she heard a _bang_, and quickly got on her feet.

Puck sauntered in with three cups of ice cream, all of them half-finished.

"These two were yours," he said, looking at Sabrina and Daphne. "But I graciously accepted them as your payment for being imbeciles, instead."

"Imbe- " Sabrina started. Puck suddenly slammed the cups on the table in front of her, and looked at her and Daphne with cold eyes.

"You two better believe the Old Lady. All you two have done since you got here was create trouble for her. And look- she's even crying. And crying ladies make horrible cooks. _Listen to her_, or I'll make your lives miserable."

"So... what story are you from?" Daphne asked, breaking the silence. Puck's expression instantly turned smug.

"_Midsummer Night's Dream, _by Shakespeare._" _He sniffed proudly. "And _I'm_ the awesome villain."

"Ooh! Show me your wings again!" Daphne cried. Puck looked offended.

"Have you not read the _Midsummer Night's Dream_, before?"

"No."

He gaped at her.

"What about you, Blondie?"

"_I'm_ Sabrina Grimm." She snapped. She turned her scowl back to the old woman, but averted her eyes again when she saw the shining tears. What had she and Daphne gotten themselves into? The old woman was crying, there was apparently a fairy villain right in front of her, and _apparently_, _everyone_ in this town had a fairytale attached to them. This had to be some sort of... She stopped herself. No. These people, even though they had ridiculous ideas, obviously were't insane. And they looked like they believed their lies, too. The sincerity in the old woman's eyes left her no doubt of that. She hazarded a glance at the old woman again, and saw her wiping her eyes. Sabrina sighed. Fine. It had to be done. She would pretend to go along with this madness, even if it was just for a short amount of time.

"You should know my name by now, genius. I'm your 'old lady's' grand daughter, after all." Sabrina finally got out. There were a few heart beats of silence.

Daphne squealed and hugged her sister. When Sabrina looked up from her sister's shining eyes, she saw Puck's expression softened into a smile for a split second, but he was scowling again.

"So? Have you read about my awesome exploits, _Grimm?_"

Didn't they already have this conversation?

"Oh, _libeling!_" Granny Relda reached for Sabrina for a hug. Sabrina flinched away before thinking better of it and submitting herself and Daphne into the embrace.

"Hey! I was asking her a question, here!"

"Henry and Veronica would be so happy if they saw you two..." She breathed in their ears. Sabrina, not one for sentiments, didn't say anything, but something in her heart settled. For a moment, it felt right. She and Daphne were where they belonged. With...

DHING! DHING! DHING!

Granny Relda sighed before breaking away from the embrace.

"Not _that_ loser, again..." Puck muttered.

"_Libelings_... we have to go."

DHING! DHING! DHING!

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" Sabrina screamed, covering her ears.

"It's our mayor. Cupid. He wants us to line the streets to cheer for his procession through the two again."

**Again, I have room for improvement. A lot of room. Maybe too much room. But I really do enjoy writing this stuff. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't suddenly own this series after my last disclaimer.**


	13. Cupid

"Hear ye, hear ye! Lord Cupid is coming through!"

Sabrina stared at the small man running through the streets. _Lord_ Cupid?

She ducked down and covered her ears quickly as a fanfare of trumpets erupted, filling the air with a ear-piercingly loud tune.

"Where is all of this coming from?" Sabrina yelled, but she could barely hear her own voice. She looked around to see people hurrying out of their houses to watch with annoyed and grim faces. The people already on the streets backed away and made sure to open a path through the middle of the street. None of them looked surprised or bewildered at the noise that seemed ready to split her hear drums. As suddenly as the trumpets had flared, they stopped. In the sudden relief, she stood up straighter, and gingerly let go of her ears.

There was dead silence through the crowd, and the sound of the rhythmic step of horses rang clearly in the emptiness of noise.

"Oh, hello, citizens of Ferryport Landing! You're all having a wonderful day, today, I see!"

Sabrina felt like gagging at the sickly-sweet voice that carried over the silent heads of the people on the streets. The sound of horses seemed like it was coming closer, and she stood on her tiptoes to see. A procession emerged that took her breath away.

There, on a _flying_ _carpet_, was a little boy with white _wings_ protruding from his back. He carried a harp with him, and he looked with wide, hazel eyes down at the people on either side of him.

"Oh, how are you, Princess Aurora? Been well?" He frowned at the lack of response, but his eyes brightened quickly a second later. "Oh! _There_ you are, Pinocchio! I've been meaning to talk to you."

The carpet stopped in front of a tall boy, and fluttered down until it almost brushed the ground. The boy who had been sitting cross-legged on it rose with a stretch and and grinned playfully at the other boy in front of him. 'Pinocchio' smiled at him in a strained sort of way.

"How are you, Lord Cupid?"

"Oh, don't call me _Lord_, Pino. Aren't we friends?"

The taller boy flinched visibly at the nickname. The boy on the carpet put his hand out and pulled Pinocchio onto the carpet, ignoring his protests.

"We're supposed to play that game I invented today, remember? You forgot to come _yesterday!_"

The slight frown of the taller boy was the only indication proving that he hadn't forgotten the promise at all. The carpet rose quickly again, and Pinocchio lurched back and almost fell off. The winged boy caught his arm and chuckled.

"Careful there, Pino. You can't play my game if you're injured!"

Sabrina blinked a lot of times. But the image in front of her didn't change. She looked sideways at her sister, and found Daphne watching the scene with shining eyes. Her hand was clamped in her mouth. Sabrina sighed and rubbed her eyes. There was a flying carpet in front of her. A _flying_ carpet.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

The winged boy on top of the carpet looked down on all of them again.

"You're all invited to the masquerade ball tonight! I told you all before, but a lot of you forgot to come to the last one! Don't forget this time, too!" He laughed suddenly. "Jino won't take it too lightly if none of you choose to come! I'll be keeping track, so don't you forget!"

Sabrina started at the fleeting look in his eys. Had that been-

"Puck! I haven't seen you for a while!"

Sabrina stepped back as the carpet floated over to them and settled down in front of her. The winged boy had a head of curly blond hair that shone in the sunshine that only enhanced his handsome face as he broke into a grin. Puck, who'd been slurping ice cream next to her, looked up.

"Oh, hi, Cupid." He said offhandedly. Cupid? So that guy was _Cupid? _The boy on the carpet scowled at the off-handed tone, but the expression was gone as soon as it had come.

"Puck! You haven't come over to my mansion in ages! Didn't I tell you that you could come over whenever you wanted to?"

"And I haven't wanted to, yet." Puck said, still slurping up his ice cream. Cupid frowned at him. He looked like he was about to say something, but his eyes alighted on Sabrina and Daphne. He looked at the two girls quizzically.

"And who are you two? I haven't seen you before, have I?"

Sabrina stared at him, tongue-tied. His wings looked real. His carpet looked real. Sabrina's eyes flicked to the boy next to him. Pinocchio? The other boy looked back at her tiredly before looking away self-consciously and shifting his position on the carpet.

"_Cupid?_" Daphne breathed. The boy looked over at her, and Daphne squealed.

"So you _are_ Cupid! And you have a magic carpet! And Pinocchio, too!"

Puck looked at her and scowled. "You know carpet and Pinocchio, but you've never heard of the _Trickster King?_"

Cupid laughed.

"You must be the grand daughters of Relda, then." He said, smiling at them. "You two are invited to the ball, too! Don't forget, okay?"

Daphne grinned at him, and he seemed pleased by the reaction.

"I'll see you both tonight!" He called as his carpet rose into the air again.

Sabrina scowled at carpet as it flew away. There was absolutely no doubt, now. The 'fairytales' that she had grown up around... they were _real?_

"_Libelings_..."

Both girls looked at the old woman. Mrs. Grimm- no, Sabrina realized. _Granny Relda_. Their grandmother... she was... they weren't... they really _did_ have family?

"It seems that both of you have to go to that ball tonight. You've both attracted the attention of a _very_ dangerous Everafter..."

**I know. I know. I re-read some of my other chapters, and had to stop myself from deleting this story. My grammar is ****_horrible_**** in some places! And my story seems to look like it's either going too fast, too slow, or completely off-track. Well, this ****_was_**** supposed to be a short fan fiction, all about Puck and Peter Pan. But it turned into ****_this_****. **

**Thanks for all of you who continue to put up with my stories, and double kudos for those of you who comment and let me know how to make ****_this_**** better! I'll make some changes in the summer, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister Grimm series. I never have. Obviously. (It would actually be kind of cool if Mr. Buckley wrote a fan fiction about his own book. At least he'd be able to skip the disclaimers)**


	14. Dressing Up

Sabrina stared at the somehow-familiar white mask.

"I'm going to dress as a boy," she said suddenly, with resolution. Mrs. Grimm looked at her peculiarly.

"I refuse to wear those goofy dresses." Sabrina said stubbornly, casting a pointed look at the rows of colorful and silky dresses.

"Look at me, Sabrina! Look!"

Sabrina turned around to see her sister walk out of the dressing rooms with a beautifully pink dress on. The wide skirts fell down to her sister's knees, prettily finished off by lacy white bows. Daphne had her hair in a braid that twisted around her neck and hung off of one shoulder in a natural-looking way, as if it had always meant to be worn that way. The dress looked lovely against the little girl's pale skin and pink cheeks, and Sabrina grinned proudly at her.

"Daphne, you look amazing!"

Daphne smiled shyly at her sister's praise, but stood up taller.

"Oh, _libeling_. You look wonderful!"

Sabrina suddenly had a thought, and went over to survey the masks at one end of the room, before picking out a simple white one. She grinned down at the little object in her hand, and went back to her sister before holding it up to her face.

"You look like a princess!"

Sabrina almost dropped the mask when she heard the shriek ring around the room. She turned around to see Snow White enter the store. The girl's eyes were fixated to her sister, and Sabrina smiled at the wonder in her eyes.

The ball was in an hour, and Mrs. Grimm had finally convinced them to leave Snow's house to go buy something appropriate to wear (apparently, Cupid's high expectations of the ball had to met if she and Daphne were to get out of the ball without any trouble).

"So what are _you_ wearing, Sabrina?" Snow asked. Sabrina held up the shirt and trousers with defiance, waiting for Snow to say something about it. The girl only nodded.

"I don't like dresses, either. It restricts movement," she said. Sabrina nodded, completely agreeing.

"Fine," Mrs. Grimm sighed. "Go get changed, _libeling_."

Sabrina was happy to. She held the white mask that she had picked for Daphne out to her, and the girl smiled warmly at it before accepting it.

Sabrina changed quickly, and stared at her reflection in annoyance. Something felt off. She tied her hair up in a bun and grabbed a black hat that sat on the seat next to her before gently placing it on her head. She picked up her mask and placed it to her face before tying laces snugly. When she faced the mirror again, she felt a brief moment of panic at the stranger staring back at her before remembering that she was looking at a mirror.

She smiled, and saw the boy in front of her do the same. Okay, that was creepy. She couldn't recognize herself at all. She quickly took the hat off and let her hair fall down to her shoulders. That was better.

When she stepped out, she saw Mrs. Grimm handing cash over the register, and Daphne staring at Snow in shock. He sister turned to her quickly.

"Sabrina! We're going to the ball with that creepy pink-winged guy! Snow isn't coming!"

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"_Libeling_... Snow has had bad experiences with royalty... you understand, she doesn't want to go to a castle to dance at a ball." Mrs. Grimm's voice faltered. Sabrina glanced at the girl's face and pretended not to notice the tears that stood in the girl's eyes, waiting to be shed.

"It's okay. More people than the few that _have_ to tolerate going shouldn't go."

Snow blinked once, and her eyes returned to normal. Daphne hadn't missed it, either. She looked sympathetically up at the girl and reached forward to hug her.

They all flinched when the doors to the shop blasted open.

"I know I look awesome."

Sabrina started at the familiar voice that came out of the handsome boy's mouth. Why did he sound so much like...

"This is the last time I'm ever taking a bath, so get used to the weird smell of... _soap_." The boy spat out the last word with a passionate hatred, and Sabrina was convinced. _This_ was Puck?

"You look handsome, Puck." Mrs. Grimm said reassuringly.

"Puck? That hot guy is Puck?" Daphne burst out. Sabrina groaned internally as she saw the effect that the complements had on the boy. Why would anyone risk complimenting him?

"I'll just go get- " Mrs. Grimm started.

"Puck! There you are!"

Puck spun around at the sound of the boy's voice, and groaned.

"Hey! Is that any way to greet your friends?"

It was Cupid. And Pinocchio was with him. Why were they-

"I just wanted to personally make sure my best friends would make it to the ball tonight," Cupid said, grinning. Sabrina cursed him for looking so good and nice. Cupid was a mastermind of his words, apparently. That made sense, since love was supposed to be his speciality.

"_I'm not your best friend_." Puck protested. "I'm the- "

"The Trickster King. Yes, I know." Cupid interrupted. He stepped forward and grabbed Puck's hand familiarly. "But you're also my friend. So let's go! This ball is going to be fun, I promise! I even have tons of chocolate ice cream ordered just for you."

Puck resisted until Cupid said the last sentence. _Was he really that dense?_

But Puck shook off Cupid's arm in annoyance.

"Bribar- "

"Puck. Please, go with him," Mrs. Grimm interrupted. Puck looked at the old woman in anger, and Sabrina almost stepped in front of him so he wouldn't charge Mrs. Grimm or something.

But his annoying grin replaced the anger in his eyes as his eyes landed on her.

"Okay. I'll come with you. You know, Grimm and Marshmellow've looking forward to this so much! We should take them with us, too!"

Curse the fairy boy. He was evil. _Evil_.

Cupid turned to Daphne and her, and shrugged.

"Sure. Come on, let's get there early. Good hosts don't keep their guests waiting, you know."

**Yay! I wrote something this week! I was going to wait 'till Tuesday, when school ends. But I forced myself to get over my laziness! You guys should be proud of me.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own this series.**


	15. You Can't be A Jerkazoid and a Friend

Sabrina was stewing silently as Cupid led the group to his magic carpet, which floated obediently outside. She hesitated before she got on, but Daphne grinned excitedly and seemed to find the floating intricately deigned groups of cotton stings endearing. She patted it like a pet, and one of the edges of the carpet flapped, as if in response.

Sabrina finally got on, first unsteadily.

"Go!" Cupid commanded. The carpet quickly moved froward and Sabrina almost fell off, but someone grabbed her wrist and kept her on. She stared at Puck in surprise. He seemed surprised himself, but he covered it up by making his grip painful as he helped her on. He quickly let her hand go and smirked as soon as she regained her balance.

"You are _hopeless_ without someone to babysit you, Grimm." He commented. Sabrina sat down on the carpet, glaring at him. She decided it wasn't worth it. They were pretty high up now, and she couldn't be certain if the wrong words would make him push her off.

"At least I don't act like a little, annoying, _kid_." She said before she could stop herself. Puck's retort was cut short by Cupid.

"This week's ball is going to be so awesome! I have chocolate fountains, tons of ice cream! The decorations are awesome, too, and I finally have an indoor pool, now!" His voice seemed to darken for a second. "I'll make _sure_ everyone comes this time. They have to!"

Sabrina saw Pinocchio shift uncomfortably away from him, and almost felt sorry for the guy. Cupid seemed to think of the boy as his best friend, but obviously the feeling wasn't mutual.

"You can't force people to have fun, you know." Daphne snapped, and Sabrina sighed. She'd been hoping to avoid direct confrontation until they were safely on the ground again. She could protect her sister from anything... except a fall from fifty feet in the air. They would _both_ be toast...

The boy turned to her sister, and Sabrina stood up defensively at his glare.

"Yeah, well they _will_ have fun! They just don't know it, yet!"

"Don't you see that they're all _afraid_ of you? Why do you throw these balls every week anyway?" Sabrina asked.

He stood up, too.

"Because I'm their king! I can do whatever I want!"

"King?" Puck asked. "_King?_ You? You act like a kid and all you ever do is bribe people to pretend to be your friends. If you want to be like a _real_ king-"

"I _am_ your king! I can do whatever I want to! I'm your ruler, and you all have to recognize how great I am!"

Sabrina couldn't believe what the guy was saying. He was scarlet and he looked furious, as if he thought that his words were perfectly reasonable and was completely behind them.

"Kings aren't self-centered!" Daphne said furiously, pushing her older sister away. "Kings are supposed to be kind-hearted! And you know what? You're nothing but a jerkazoid! _No one_ in Ferryport Landing is happy!"

"Guys," a timid voice broke in. "Only two of us have wings...let's argue when we l- "

"PINO! DON'T YOU _DARE_ TELL ME YOU'RE AGAINST ME, TOO!"

Everyone started and looked at Cupid. His loud outburst had surprised them all, and Sabrina could swear she saw something shine in his eyes as he looked furiously at his 'best friend.'

Pinocchio flinched. "No, Lord Cupid, I- "

"_I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME CUPID!_ WE'RE FRIENDS, AREN'T WE?"

Pinocchio stumbled back in shock, and before Sabrina could call out a warning, he disappeared. They all stared at the spot where he sued to be standing, and then Puck and Cupid streaked off, launching off of the carpet. The carpet shifted, and Sabrina and Daphne stumbled back.

"Pinocchio!" Sabrina heard Cupid scream, but she was too busy screaming for her sister, who she'd seen disappear over the edge. Without hesitation, she grabbed the carpet and jerked it down, screeching, "DOWN! DOWN!"

The carpet plummeted down, and she saw the pink blur that was her sister pass by.

"STOP!" She screamed, and as the carpet jerked to a halt, she reached her arms out to catch Daphne.

The impact knocked them both down, and Sabrina was pretty sure she'd broken a rib as her sister lay breathing heavily on top of her.

"S-Sabrina?"

Sabrina coughed painfully, and her sister sat up and moved away quickly.

"Sabrina!"

"If you..._ever_... fall off of a flying carpet again... I will _destroy_ you."

Daphne laughed shakily, and Sabrina forced herself up to hug her. She'd almost thought... when she'd fallen off... Sabrina shivered from the sudden adrenaline, and waited for it to wear off.

"What happened to Pinocchio?" Daphne finally asked. Good question.

"Don't worry about him."

They both looked up as the head of two boys emerged from over the carpet. A third boy hung limply between them, passed out. As Cupid and Puck landed on the carpet again, Cupid seemed to blush.

"I...I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to..."

The winged boy started crying, and Puck immediately moved away from him.

"I just wanted... I just wanted... "

He was cut short as Daphne hugged him. He seemed shocked- just like Puck and Sabrina- but then Daphne pulled away and smiled at him.

"Don't cry. You have to get to your ball. The host can't arrive late to his own party."

Cupid stared at her blankly. Then Daphne punched him. He crumpled over painfully.

"But you can't be a jerkazoid and want to keep a friend at the same time, so we'll have to fix that."

**Wait. Wait. Pan _is_ going to come, and I'll explain things. But I keep making little transition scenes like dressing up and going to a party dramatic and long, so it's going to take a while.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS SERIES. **


	16. You Can't Talk to the King Like That

Mansions are usually huge. Everyone knows that. But Sabrina had to admit... this one was _especially_ huge. The carpet seemed to know where to go without Cupid giving it directions (which was a good thing, because the boy had been in a state of shock throughout the latter part of the journey), so the group sat in silence as the huge, sprawling, estate came into view.

"That place in _humongous_. Who in the world owns _that_ thing?" Daphne gasped.

"That'd be _Lord_ Cupid here." Puck answered, snickering at the title even as he said it. Sabrina watched the stream of colorfully- dressed people wandering the grounds below with trepidation. So fairy tales were real. They were... real. She'd known that for a little while now, but every time the thought registered, she felt a new surge of disbelief. So the people down there... were characters from a story. Everyone in that town was.

She was on a flying carpet, but some part of her still wanted to believe that maybe it was some science-thing that she couldn't understand. A few days ago, she and Daphne had been concerned from getting away from a woman who had a tendency to lock children in small, metal rooms while forcing them to eat her "famously delicious" cake. While that situation wasn't exactly normal, it was better than trying to believe the fact that she was on a flying carpet with Cupid, Pinocchio, and some pink-winged fairy from an obscure story while heading to a masquerade ball full of magical characters wearing masks. Oh, and her supposed grandmother was the only normal human being stopping all of these weirdos from getting out of this town and into the world. Yes. Right. All of this made complete sense.

As the carpet slowly descended down to the garden below, Sabrina crawled back from the edge and refused to let go of her sister's hand.

"Okay, everyone. It's time to say goodbye to the Trickster King, because he's going to get some ice cream. Try not to cry while I'm gone," the faerie declared. And then he waltzed away into the maze of decorative shrubs. Sabrina and Daphne watched him for a few seconds, before Sabrina pulled her sister to her feet.

"Hey! You're supposed to- " Sabrina started. But she stopped as Cupid finally stood up. He cleared his throat, and his hand flew to his curly hair as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He twisted his brown locks nervously.

"I'll..." He cleared his throat again, since only a small squeak came out. "I'll guide you all to my ball...now. Come on, Pino. Let's go."

Pinocchio, for his part, hadn't looked as shocked as Cupid after the incident on the carpet. The falling-to-the-ground-at-alarming-speed bit seemed to have not fazed him too much, but he'd been nervously shooting Cupid worried glances ever since. He stood up with a strained smile.

"Yes." He answered. When neither girl moved and Cupid seemed to be unable to tell them to, he added, "come on, Daphne. Sabrina."

Sabrina couldn't believe they were trying this hard.

"Hold up. We're not pretending the thing on the carpet didn't happen." Sabrina said, glaring at the two.

"I said we'd have to fix the whole 'You're a jerkazoid' bit." Daphne added. "Did you two already forget?"

Pinocchio looked even more uncomfortable, and his eyes flew to Cupid. But the winged boy seemed more embarrassed than angry.

"I'm your _king_. You should be- "

"We should be telling you how to be a good one instead of pretending that it isn't a problem." Daphne cut in. Cupid looked at the girl with extreme confusion, and Sabrina would've laughed. All of his bravado and fake cheer had melted away, and he looked so... _normal_.

But Cupid scowled, and her amusement vanished.

"Look, I _do_ know that I'm not a goody-goody two shoes or the best kind of friend. But I'm still Lord Cupid, and if anyone sees you two acting so familiar, they'll doubt me."

"Doubt you? The... what? Fourteen-year old who's going around calling himself king?" Sabrina asked.

Cupid blinked at her.

"I'm four thousand years old."

There was a heartbeat of silence, and then Sabrina and Daphne were laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Cupid asked. His voice was genuinely confused, and when Sabrina looked up, his face showed no sign of mirth. Then understanding dawned on his eyes. "You two don't remember- Oh, right. So I take it that your grandmother hasn't gotten around to telling you two everything, yet."

How did he know about their 'grandmother'? And Sabrina hadn't been oblivious of how he'd suddenly stopped saying something. She looked at him suspiciously.

Cupid clapped his hands.

"How about we talk _after_ the party? I'm sure Pino isn't feeling well after what happened. I have to give him refreshments."

The boy in question looked completely fine, but he nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion.

"You're trying to get away from _the point_."

Cupid seemed not to hear Daphne and started into the maze of shrubs himself. Pinocchio followed him obediently. Daphne sighed and followed them, but Sabrina hesitated.

"You're not going to ignore me!" Daphne said, and her voice echoed back to Sabrina as she stood frozen. She couldn't be sure why she wasn't moving, but...

"_Sabrina_."

"It's Daphne's sister!"

She twirled around at the sound of the voices, but she didn't see anyone. Suddenly, a light flew towards her from out of a nearby shrub, and she backed away.

"Girl! Don't back away from me!" A tinkling voice called. She froze. It was a fairy. A... small, glowing fairy.

**Sorry for the late update! (But, ****_finally_****, I've started to try and explain things. I even brought in Tinkerbell and Peter Pan)**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own this series. **


	17. Since We're Going to be Here

Sabrina tripped and fell on her back as she backed away from the oncoming fairy.

"I'm warning you..." Sabrina said, trying to sound threatening. "I know- "

"She's forgotten everything like the rest of them."

Sabrina glanced behind the fairy, and inched back quickly as she saw a boy fly down to land a little ways away from her.

"Sabrina! Come on, what are you doing?" a girl's voice asked.

Sabrina got to her feet quickly and dashed towards her sister, who had just wandered into the scene. She grabbed Daphne's arm and was about to drag her away, but the little girl squealed in what Sabrina realized was delight.

"It's a fairy, Sabrina! A fairy!

"Shush, you two! Or Cupid will come back!" The boy whispered loudly, flying to their side in a second.

"Hey! I'm not just any fairy! I'm-"

"Tink, sprinkle the other one with pixie dust. I've almost run out." The boy ordered. So saying, he grabbed Sabrina's arm as she tried to back away and pulled a pouch from his belt. Sabrina aimed a punch at his face, but he jerked away and even gave her a cheecky smile. She kicked his feet, instead, and she suddenly had an urge to laugh as his eyes widened in comical surprise as he almost crumpled to the ground. But he launched off the ground, instead, and she stared at him as he cradled his foot in the air. He glared down at her.

He was _flying_.

Sabrina heard a squeal, and she looked to the source and found her sister...floating high above the ground.

Sabrina stepped back as the little fairy giggled and tugged her sister higher by her hand.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Sabrina shouted. She glared at the fairy, and then the boy, feeling hopeless. Flying...?

"Let's leave with her." The boy said, and the fairy made some tinkling agreement.

"Puck liked the other one too much, anyway." The fairy commented.

"Hey! Don't you dare leave with my sister!" Sabrina threatened, alarmed when they moved farther away.

"Sabrina! It's Tinkerbell! And Peter Pan!" Her sister yelled down to her. Sabrina realized that the green clothing and the pixie dust shoud've rung a bell before. She'd never thought that she would have to recognize fairytale characters in real life. _Yeah, sure, who cares, Daph? I don't care _who_ they are- you're being kidnapped!_ "Let her go!"

But her cry fell on deaf ears as the boy- Peter Pan and Tinkerbell pulled her sister up and away. Sabrina watched them desperately, but then stared in surprise as she saw them disappear inside one of the mansion's many windows.

"Hey! I know you two are there!" She called. "If you hurt a hair on my sister's head..."

Her voice trailed away as the boy poked his head out.

"I'm not going to waste my pixie dust, so you better behave if you want to get up here."

Sabrina scowled at him, annoyed at his tone but relieved that it had been too easy.

"Fine."

He retreated his head, and Sabrina impatiently waited. The fairy flew out after a second, and flew directly to her. The fairy didn't meet her eyes, but she looked extrely annoyed as she flew above her head. Sabrina watched some of the glowing powder fall from the fairy's wings, and then a small stream as the fairy dug into a little pouch in her hand to throw the sparkling stuff on Sabrina's head.

Sabrina gasped as she felt a weightless feeling tingle through her limbs. She rose a few feet, and grinned maniacally as the magic pulled her up.

The fairy grabbed part of Sabrina's sleeve and started pulling her towards the window, but Sabrina pushed her off. A dizziness settled over her, but she was aware of smiling widely.

A laugh escaped her lips as she tucked her hands in and shot up towards the sky. Some small part of her that stayed sane told her to go back down, to go through the window. She obeyed, and felt everything blur around her as she shot towards the opening. The boy standing there ducked down, and she flew above his head. Her eyes widened as she saw the approaching wall.

It was a painful collision. She had enough will power to pull herself into a ball as she crashed against the solid surface.

As she bounced off and fell, she was aware of an extreme pain at her back.

"Addiction to magic. Noted." She heard a voice say, at the same time she heard someone cry "Sabrina!".

She painfully let herself loosen, and found worried brown eyes bending down to meet her own.

"Sabrina! Are you alright? Do you feel like you broke something?"

"Daphne..." She said faintly. Sabrina coughed to clear her throat, and sat up wearily, expecting extra pain. When nothing happened, she pushed herself to her feet and slowly stretched.

"Okay, so basically, everything went crazy about three weeks ago."

She looked up, and found the boy in green sitting criss-crossed on the ground next to the window.

"Everything changed. Stories changed. You two were gone and no one noticed. And...oh, yeah. Cupid suddenly became king and started chasing me down with his weird followers. So care to tell me what's going on in this stupid town?"

She blinked at the boy in confusion.

"Why did you drag Daphne and me up here?"

The boy sighed, and the fairy sitting on his shoulder suddenly glowed red.

"You daft girl! That's not even important! We need to figure out why this place is going nuts." Tinkerbell said.

"You mean, Cupid hasn't been king for long? But that's what it looked like from what everyone else told us." Daphne said thoughtfully. Sabrina watched both the boy's and the fairy's faces drop in disappointment.

"You two were the only ones not here... I was sure you'd escaped, too..." Peter Pan muttered.

"We just got here." Sabrina said.

Peter Pan groaned and hunched over, his hands in his hair.

"Will someone explain to us what's going on here?" Sabrina snapped.

Neither Everafter responded.

"You two are friends of Cupid." Tinkerbell suddenly said. The boy on the ground twitched, and then shot up, suddenly beaming.

"I saw you three acting familiar! That's right, Tink! We can use them to get Cupid to slip up and tell them what's happening!"

"We're going to be spies?" Daphne asked.

"Yes! Exactly!" Peter Pan exclaimed.

"No way."

Sabrina glanced at her sister and saw her in one of her stubborn poses: arms crossed, looking sideways at your victim with a slight glare.

"Cupid is my friend. Aren't Peter Pan and Tinkerbell supposed to be the good guys? You two are meanies."

"Good?" Peter Pan scoffed. "Tell that to your wonderful king who goes around threatening and bribing people."

"He'll get better." Daphne said defiantly.

"When? When everyone has lost hope and drag through the day with lifeless eyes?"

Daphne paused at that, and Sabrina sighed. _Since when did she decide that we were on Cupid's side?_

"Nuh-uh. I'll help him become a better person before then."

"Yes, let the fates of all the people in this town rely on your ability to talk to the most dense king in existence." Pan continued. "Look, I'm not asking much. Just figure out what happened. You don't understand because you don't remember, but everything's twisted. All the fairy tales are wrong, and this town was much more fun before. Now everyone's all dark and gloomy. I mean, _have you seen Puck?_ He's grown too soft!"

"Alright." Sabrina said, cutting off Daphne. "Let us go, and we'll figure out what happened."

"I believe you." She went on hesitantly. "This place isn't supposed to be like this... I just know it."

"Splendid!" Peter said, getting up and bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. "If we're going to be stuck here forever, I'd rather be doing awesome things rather than not."

**Yay! Another chapter. I just feel like some of this is too dull. I mean, the emotions. They're not written in enough. I'll work on that! (And, yes, I realize I've dragged this story out for too long. That's a bad habit I hope to someday break. And yes, I published this chapter already, but because of...technical errors- I really have no idea what happened. I guess copying a font from google drive and pasting it on fan fiction was a bad idea. I was curious to see what'd happen, okay? :P).**

**Thanks, OakeX and SkyePenderwick for your continued reviews! (I should've done this before, but I just preferred to PM you guys)**

**And if I don't reply to your comments, I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, I'm REALLY sorry. But I obviously do read them, because I wouldn't really be writing well (I hope) otherwise.**

**And thanks for whoever else is putting up with all of _this_.**


	18. Spotlights Are Annoying

"What are your names?" The man asked, smiling down the the trio.

"It's a _masquerade_ ball. I don't think you have a right to ask us that." The tallest of the three answered.

"No, no. Not your real names. Just...something to address you by during the time you are here."

"Oh, in that case... Call me Awesomeness."

The man, if he'd been taken aback by the name, didn't show it. He continued to smile, and looked at the other two questioningly.

"Marshmallow!" The shortest one exclaimed, giggling at her own name. The man nodded politely, and looked at Sabrina.

"Just call me whatever. I'm not making up some weird nickname for myself."

The man shrugged, and then whispered the names into the ear of a nearby man in a blindingly red suit. The second man nodded, signaled the man beside him to start playing the trumpets, and then picked up his voice-amplifier before shouting:

"WELCOME MARSHMALLOW, WHATEVER, AND AWESOMENESS!"

As the trio walked into the room inside, the line of guards drew back their pistols and fired them into the air. Their ammunition- streamers and shiny bits of paper- floated down gently to cover the heads of the guests. There was polite applause as a few turned to look at the newcomers.

"They did this for _everyone?_" Sabrina asked incredulously, watching servants immediately swoop in to clear up the colorful decorations on the ground as a couple entered the main doors, waiting to be announced.

"This place is amazing! Like it's out of a fairytale!" Daphne squealed, staring wide-eyed at the high ceiling, chandeliers, and rich carpets. Peter Pan, clad in black clothes and a mask, laughed.

"I admit, Cupid does have style."

"Blondie- Grimm! Marshmallow!" A voice called from the other side of the room. Sabrina groaned and tried not to rub her face tiredly.

"Doesn't that idiot know why people wear masks during a masquerade?" Sabrina asked, sighing. "At least he used his nickname for Daphne. But now everyone knows that a Grimm is here."

Peter Pan shrugged. "They would've already known that, anyway. If you don't have a good excuse for missing this ball, he would've sent his genie to torture you."

"Cupid?" Daphne asked, sounding hurt.

"He's not your friend, Marshmallow." Peter said, sighing.

"He is too."

"He's an evil king."

"...who is also my friend."

"I found Puck." Sabrina interrupted. "He's actually coming towards us."

Both of them stopped and turned around as the aforementioned boy sauntered up to them.

"They have _amazing_ ice cream. I ate about three tubs of them, but they just magically refilled! That's how all of our plates should be like!" He exclaimed, completely oblivious to the glares that he was receiving from behind masks. He glanced at the three. "So what have you two been doing with _that_ guy?"

"We just met him outside." Sabrina said truthfully. "Puck, have yo- "

"That's Trickster King to you, Whatever."

Sabrina stared at him, willing herself to understand what he was saying. Then she _did_ understand.

"You called yourself the Trickster King? What, didn't you think that the name was a bit too obvious?"

"A king never hides himself in front of his subjects."

Sabrina paused, wondering if she could spare time to make fun of him. She decided she couldn't.

"Trickster King, have you seen Cupid?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, I have."

"So...where is he?"

"I don't know. I thought he was with you guys."

"But you just said that you saw him..."

"Two hours ago."

"Oh." Daphne said, sounding obviously disappointed.

"Where could he be?" Sabrina asked thoughtfully, more to herself than anyone else. "He was saying something about not keeping his subjects waiting, but he's still not here."

"Maybe he's planning a dramatic entrance?" Peter Pan suggested.

"_Pan?!_" Puck exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"_Peter Pan is here?_" A voice boomed, filling the room. The lights suddenly turned off, but spotlights started up in their place, highlighting the form of a flying boy. "Oh, look. You've already ruined my entrance!"

As she watched the boy in the air glare down at them, probably searching for Puck to ask him where Peter Pan was, she sighed. They had planned to stay hidden. But Puck had put that plan in shambles as soon as they had entered the room.

"Sorry, Sabrina. I shouldn't have used his nickname for me." Daphne said, sighing with her sister. "That's the only reason he knew we were here."

"I'm standing right here! How dare you talk like that to the Trickster King?"

"Puck!" Cupid exclaimed, following the faerie's outburst. "Where's Pan?"

"Peter isn't here!" Daphne shouted back up at him. "We were just _talking_ about him, that's all."

The boy in the air swept down toward her and landed. Cupid's usually pale face turned red and his lip trembled.

"Liar." He said, tears starting to flow down his face. "I thought we were friends, Daphne."

The little girl flinched visibly.

"No, I- Well, he..." Daphne stuttered, flustered. Mostly because a boy was accusing her of being a liar while crying, and also partly because the spotlights had turned on her, too. Sabrina's eyes seared as the darkness got cut off and her sister got illuminated.

"Where is he, Daphne?" Cupid asked, wiping his tears away.

"I said he wasn't here!"

"Daphn-"

"She _said_, Pan isn't here. Stop putting pressure on my sister, Cupid." Sabrina cut in. Cupid glared at her in fury, and a light focused on Sabrina, too. "And whoever's playing with these lights, _stop it._"

"So, what? We all know she's lying. She sounded too defensive. Puck, where is he?"

When everyone in the room looked at him, Puck sighed.

"I thought we weren't using our real names. This was supposed to be a masquara-"

"_Puck_."

"Look here, little twerp. You're no king, so stop giving me that look and stop interrupting me."

There was a pause as Sabrina heard a collective gasp go around the room after Puck insulted the self-proclaimed king. What was this? She felt like they were in a drama.

"Cu-pid!" Someone sang (she couldn't tell who because the room was still plunged in darkness) "I'm right here!"

A light suddenly focused on- Sabrina heard screams as the new figure was revealed. She was pretty sure it _was_ Peter, but he was wearing a hideously grotesque red mask that looked like the cross between a skull and the devil while posing dramatically. He shot up into the air, and even though it was too fast for normal eyes to see, the light followed him.

Suddenly, Cupid got bombarded with balloons, and they all exploded into something foul-smelling and disgusting. Sabrina tripped away, trying to get away from the smell as she watched Cupid's spotlights illuminate every lump of unidentified muck on him. The lights followed her, and she exclaimed a 'Sorry!' as she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Are you trying to outshine the Trickster King, Pan? I'll show you that I'm _way_ better at pranks than you. Grimm, you better be watching!" Puck paused in the process of launching off from the ground, and then looked at the said girl with confusion. "Grimm? _Sabrina_ Grimm... Stinkpot, did you challenge me to be better at pranks than Pan?"

Sabrina stared at the boy in bewilderment. What was the fairy boy talking about? But then Puck's eyes widened, and he glared at her.

"_Where have you been?_ You four disappeared two weeks ago! Don't tell me Pan took you two to Neverland or something..."

Sabrina, still completely clueless, stared at him. Had Puck lost it?

"Puck, you remembered?!" Pan exclaimed, halfway through throwing something at Cupid.

"JINO! JINO!" Cupid yelled, sounding near hysterics as he wiped the _stuff_ off from his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT YOU MADE THEM FORGET- UCK! THIS STUFF TASTES DISGUSTING!"

"You _tasted_ it?" Peter Pan asked, bursting out in a fit of laughter. "That stuff... I borrowed the recipe from Puck..." Peter gasped between laughter. "You do _not_ want to know what- You just swallowed some deer dung mixed with jellybeans!"

"UCK! YUCK! YUCK! JINO! JINO!" Cupid said, shaking his head vigorously. "JINO, HELP ME!"

"Peter, that was just mean!" Daphne shouted, watching Cupid with worry. "PETER, APOLOGIZE TO HIM! AND _SOMEONE_ TURN OFF THESE LIGHTS!"

"I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE TO _HIM!_"

"JINO!" Cupid wailed, practically sobbing.

"Cupid," Daphne said, hovering near him. "Do you want help?"

Cupid looked up at her tearfully, and Sabrina watched in surprise as her sister _hugged_ him.

"Daphne!" Sabrina shouted, sounding more disgusted than surprised. "He's evil, stop comforting him!"

"Since when did we decide he was evil?" Daphne asked, glaring at her sister.

"Daphne, the guy is hated by all of his subjects because he's so self-centered."

"He's lonel-" She got cut off as Cupid got over his surprise and suddenly hugged her back, sobbing.

"Thank you, Daphne."

They made a strange scene. Like a fallen and dirty angel clutching at the beautiful princess for help.

"Hey! Get your hands off of my sister!" Sabrina exclaimed, pushing the thought of the strange comparison away.

"Children! Children! That is enough! Why is no one stopping this?"

Sabrina, feeling a sudden surge of relief for some reason, turned towards the person illuminated by light, who was weaving her way past people to get towards them. Granny Relda emerged, looking angry.

"Peter, apologize to this boy _right now_. And for heavens' sake, turn off these lights!"

**Okay, so since I got a request to make a chaotic chapter that would explain some things, I did. I had more fun during this chapter than any of the others, since I kept bursting out in laughter as soon as I typed something down. Was it too much :D ? Well, I hoped you all laughed, too!**

**Oops. I think I forgot to do a few disclaimers, but here it is:**

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm series.**

**(By the way, do you like the new cover for this story? I had fun making it, too. The leaves one from before seemed a bit too...disconnected from anything in this story. So I chose a spiderweb. It's supposed to be symbolic.)**


	19. Let's Just Start Over

"Why did I have to use my precious pixie dust to get that guy to _the bathroom?_"

"It was your fault! We couldn't have him drip that icky stuff that you threw on him all the way up a flight of stairs."

Peter sulked as he sat on the huge, luxurious bed, and Daphne sat near him, throwing him occasional glares.

"I can't believe this would happen. I only left you alone for an hour, and then I find you three causing trouble to _Cupid_, of all people..." Granny Relda scolded, sitting on an armchair in the room.

The person who worried Sabrina the most was sitting cross-legged on the floor near her. He'd been staring at her for while, and no amount of insults had snapped him out of his daze.

"You _reeealy_ don't remember?" He asked. "What about the time I saved you from that crazy principal? Or that other time I got _my wings ripped off_ because you were too weak?"

"No! No, I don't." Sabrina said. What was wrong with that guy? Did he have a screw loose somewhere? He was jabbering on about things that hadn't happened.

"Come off it. None of them remember anything." Peter sighed, finally calling Puck's attention away from Sabrina. Sabrina looked at the boy dubiously. They couldn't _both_ be crazy. Could they?

"Remember what?" Daphne asked.

"Can it, Pan. I don't trust you or your little fairy. They're just temporarily mesmerized with my awesomeness, is all. They'll remember everything eventually."

"You actually believe that explanation?" Peter scoffed, as Tinker Bell stuck her tongue out at Puck. "You're denser than I thought."

"Maybe if I do something to trigger a memory from before?" Puck mused, ignoring them both. As he looked at Sabrina with a dangerous look in his eyes, Granny Relda intervened.

"Puck, please don't make my grand daughter regret coming to this town." She said, sighing. "Why don't we start at the beginning? Perhaps with the reason why Peter Pan and Tinker Bell are in Ferryport Landing?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Tinker bell exclaimed, blowing her cheeks out. "Stupid Peter..."

"I was _bored!_ I didn't think this place would get this weird!" Peter protested. "Besides, I didn't force you to follow me, Tink."

Tinker Bell turned a few shades redder, and zipped around Peter Pan while tinkling too fast for anyone to understand. Well, except Peter, who was actively arguing with the tiny fairy as she stopped in front of is face.

"No- Hey, that's not! Tink, how would I have- "

Puck snorted. "You two haven't changed a bit."

Sabrina glanced at him, and for a second, saw him genuinely smile, but his expression darkened into mischief. She stilled. _O_h no. What prank was he planning, _now?_ She paused at her thoughts. Why would he be planning a prank?

"Stop it!" Daphne shouted, grabbing the hot-headed fairy out of the air and holding her to her face. "Stop arguing! We're not getting anywhere."

"Daphne is correct." Granny Relda said. "Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, we have to understand what you two are saying. Why are you here?"

"I was bored." Peter said, sighing. "And then Tink followed me because she'd a worrywart."

When the fairy started to protest, Granny Relda silenced her with a look.

"What are you two and Puck talking about? What did we all forget?"

"That's not the next question you should be asking, Mrs. Grimm." Peter said darkly. "You should be asking why Cupid suddenly came into town the day Sabrina and Daphne disappeared, and why all of you started worshipping him the day he arrived."

After the silence that followed, everyone jumped as the door to the bathroom slammed open. Cupid stood in the doorway, wearing a fresh new set of clothes and semi-wet hair. His eyes were expressionless as he regarded them all with a condescending gaze.

"Why are you all making yourselves so comfortable in my roo- " He got cut off as Peter shoved him against a wall.

"Peter!" Granny Relda and Daphne exclaimed.

"Look here, brat. I've been being chased by your genie for a while now, and Tink and I have almost been _killed_ a couple of times. If you don't explain now, your life will become so horrible that you'll wish that you could break the barrier around this town to escape me."

As everyone took a few moments to get over their initial surprise, Cupid started shaking. He slid down the wall as his knees gave away and he stared at Peter with eyes wide with fear.

"You jerkazoid!" Daphne half-yelled, trying to tug Peter away.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone froze for a third time, staring at Cupid in surprise. He had a few tears streaking down his cheek, and Sabrina _almost_ felt sorry for hm.

"It's all my fault. I didn't want to hurt anyone this way... I just wanted... I've had to help everyone else find love and friends, but I just wanted..."

Sabrina stared at the boy, not sure if she should be feeling sorry for him or suspicious. Was he just acting? He just wanted _friends_ and _love?_

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!" The boy shouted, as he looked up. His face twisted in fury. "See? You all take it for granted. None of you know how lonely it is to be the one who helps everyone else find love and get friends, but never have any of that! You know how _painful_ it is?"

"Cupid." Daphne said, sitting down beside him.

"Are you _serious?_"

The words dropped out of her mouth before she could think, but Sabrina wasn't done.

"You wanted _friends_ so you decided to turn Ferryport Landing into _this_ disaster? With no one having their happily ever afters, with people like Cinderella and Snow White suffering so much from their destroyed stories? Oh, let me guess, you think you're someone we should all feel _sorry_ for."

Cupid's eyes blazed and streamed with tears at the same time, as Sabrina glared at him steadily.

"You wouldn't know! You haven't been alone! You always had your sister. You even had parents, and then you came here and you made so many friends. Why do you think Puck fell in love with you so soon? It's because you two were destined, and I had to help you two realize that before the time passed!"

Sabrina froze and stared at the boy, halfway through starting a counterargument. What had he just said?

"And you! Peter, Wendy wouldn't have even wanted to become your friend if it wasn't for me! And Daphne- " He got cut off as Daphne stuffed a pillow in his face.

"You dummy! Don't forget everyone else's feelings and go blurting out our love lives!" Daphne hissed. "For the god of love, you're not sensitive at all!"

"Let's start over... again." Granny Relda said, sighing, making calming motions. "Cupid, this time, try to tell us what happened without revealing anything you shouldn't."

**I'm sorry, I know! I'm a week and a half late, and then I write a really small chapter, too! I just wanted to stop there because it seemed like a good place to stop. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm series.**


	20. Another Day, Another Crisis

"Jino... Jino granted me three wishes." Cupid started. "He told me I could ask for anything, except for help on matters concerning money, fame, and love.

"You wished to be king!" Peter exclaimed. "How could you, you little brat? You're supposed to earn the right to be king through sheer amazingness!"

Then Peter stood up quickly, starting to smile. "Wait a second... _Anything_, Cupid? Like, leaving this town?"

"Peter." Relda said quietly. Peter Pan looked at her, and his lopsided grin immediately washed off his face. He nodded sullenly like a child who'd been told off, and sat down.

Cupid, who was wringing his hands nervously, fidgeted uncomfortably as all attention turned back to him. "I wished to rewrite FerryPort Landing's story."

Granny Relda gasped, but covered her mouth and motioned for Cupid to explain. Sabrina looked at the woman curiously. What was he talking about?

After a few long seconds, when it looked like Cupid had nothing more to say on the subject, he started wiping at his eyes. "Umm... well, you see, playing cupid isn't nice at all. I appear in every story. Very single one. But I'm not mentioned at all. I make countless people find their destined ones, and teach them the pain, the fulfillment, and the joys that love can bring. I mean- why else would people fall in love with others that they don't even know a lot about? Snow White and her prince couldn't have fallen in love so easily on their own. It was me, of course, pushing them along."

Cupid's brow became furrowed, and he looked like he was experiencing anger and confusion at the same time. He looked like he was trying to explain things to himself, to give himself a reason for his own actions.

"I hated it. I grew sick of it. I mean, who can stand watching all of these people have their happily ever afters, while the EverAfter who's helped them the most is cursed to never fall in love? How can the god that makes love happen, not be allowed to experience love himself? I hated it. I hate it."

"So... you went nuts and tried to make everyone around you miserable?" Sabrina asked, finally understanding. "You wanted for them to suffer in your place?"

"What? No! Well... I guess?" Cupid said, growing increasingly restless. Tears started streaming down his face again. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. Even Jino's abandoned me. Just kill me- or whatever you want to do with me. I can't undo my wish, and I can't summon Jino to ask my last two wishes, either."

"Wait up. This kid re-wrote the story of this town? Then how come individual stories changed, too?" Peter asked.

"The story... the story of this town starts with the stories of everyone living in it." Granny Relda said, thoughtfully looking at the ceiling, probably thinking out loud.

"That _too much_ power!" Puck exclaimed. "Even _I_ can't interfere with already-written stories!"

"The question is... why is Jino not coming here when summoned by his master." Granny Relda continued, her eyes glazed in concentrated thought.

"That is your question? No, my friends, question no more." A musical and strong voice said, coming from the window. A man in a loose, open jacket appeared, poking his head into the room. He smiled around, before jumping into the room with a flourishing bow.

"Hello. I am Jino. This is another one of my forms, by the way."

The room burst into motion. Puck pulled out balloons from who-knew-where. Peter shot into the air and did likewise, while Tinkerbell hovered around Peter's head. Granny Relda grabbed a closed umbrella from near the front door, and held it like a sword. Sabrina and Daphne inched towards the front door while holding hands and glaring at the potential threat.

In the mess of movement, only Cupid remained still, staring at the window in a daze.

"Why, Jino? Tell me." Cupid said quietly.

"Weeeeel," the man said, singing the word. He sat on the windowsill, casually slurring his words. "Simply said, I am not your servant. I only listen to three commands from my current master out of obligation, then I move on."

The man smiled mischievously, a boyish glint in his eyes. "_But_, if my master chooses to make a contract with me, the terms of our arrangement may change. And Cupid, you _have_ made a contract with me."

Cupid stared at the man in confusion. "When?"

The man tilted his head in silent laughter, then pulled out a balled-up piece of paper. "You told me to go throw this away. You handed it to me."

Cupid still looked confused. The man unrolled the ball of paper and cleared his throat dramatically.

"I'm sorry, Diary, but it feels like nothing is what I wanted it to be anymore."

Cupid's eyes widened, and he stood up with a red face. "Give that back."

Jino ignored him, except to give him a wicked glance. "I thought that if I erased every story I've changed, then my powers could disappear. A god of love that lives to destroy love can't exist, after all. But it looks like I've failed. Jino is still my servant at the moment, so I can still ask him for two more wishes. I could do the next one right, and maybe, _finally_, fall in love! Oh, how i long for the day. But I wish I really didn't have to. Wishes are so tricky- like the last one I made. What if my wish makes another nightmare instead of a living dream?"

There was silence in the room. Everyone looked at Cupid.

"You idiot." Puck muttered. "Who _does_ that? 'I wish I didn't have to make wishes?' I could've wished for the world to be at my feet!"

"Cupid, see? You're not a bad guy!" Daphne said at the same time.

"So can _I_ have three wishes?"Peter asked.

"Oh, dear..." Granny Relda murmured.

"However."

Everyone looked back at Jino at the sound of his voice.

"I am willing to make another contract with you. I want to leave this town you've brought me in to. You want to undo this spell. My lamp can still grant another user three wishes. What do you all say? Do we have a deal?"

It seemed too good too be true.

"Hey, can I use that lamp before you people try to fix this town?" Peter asked.

"No other wishes besides this one, or I cancel the deal. I can always go make a deal with another soul. But your group seems to consist of sickly-sweet goody-goody justice-fighters, so you'll all probably use your wishes wisely since you also have the most to gain. You Grimms would do anything to protect this town...or am I wrong?"

Daphne reacted before anyone else. She walked slowly forward, and held out her hand to the genie. She smiled sweetly.

"We have a deal." She said. The genie smiled back widely.

"You're so sweet and disgusting at the same time. I don't want to touch your hand." Then the genie held out a hand anyway. "But this is an important occasion, so I'll make an exception. Yes, we _do_ have a deal."

Sabrina could swear she saw something dark glint in the man's eyes.

"Uh.. hel-lo? Don't group me i with these losers. I'm the king of evil, so- "

Everyone glared at Puck.

"What? Just tell him he's wrong and- "

"You can just ignore him." Daphne said, nodding at Jino.

"I already have. His babbling doesn't concern me."

"Hey! I'm the king of- "

* * *

"We need to go to school _before_ 7\. Tell Cupid to hurry it up." Sabrina commanded, tapping her foot by the door.

Daphne nodded, then ran up the stairs to find Puck's room, where Cupid was also living.

"I'd forgotten how refreshing it is to _not_ have Pan flying around with his little fairy friend." Puck said, stretching on the sofa. "I'm glad they left."

"No more wars to clean up," Sabrina agreed.

"What are you talking about? You and I start one all the time!"

"At least I hit you and we get on with it. We make the house less messy."

There was a knock on the front door, and Sabrina looked at the windows wonderingly. Who...?

She cracked the door open a bit, then opened it entirely. No. Way. They'd jinxed it.

"Hello, Sabrina!" Peter said, waving. "I'm back! I thought you'd like to meet your new neighbors. Meet the Lost Boys."

Just then, Sabrina smelled fresh soap and lemonade as Cupid appeared at her elbow.

"Wow. What did I miss?"

Sabrina sighed, and looked at Daphne, who appeared at the foot of the stairs. Her sister read Sabrina's look and came to the door. And squealed.

"What are you all getting exci- Pan, _and_ you guys?" Puck exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, it really _is_ Puck! Remember us, Puck? I'm Tootles! You even played this wicked prank on me, once, with deer-"

Tinkerbell was suddenly there, tinkling over the head of the Lost Boys and pointing to Puck.

"Prank war!" Called two of the Lost Boys, who looked like twins.

In the middle of an onslaught of sudden noise, Sabrina sank to the ground."It's never quiet here. _Never_."

But she was smiling.

"Oh, and Sabrina." Peter called. At this point, Puck and the Lost Boys had already started a war at the front door. Sabrina looked up, and saw Peter holding his hand out to her. She took it, and Peter hoisted her up and carried her out of the mess.

"Sorry, no pixie dust. You go crazy when you use the stuff."

"I know." Sabrina said, sighing.

Peter put her down in the branches of a tree near the Grimm house.

"So?" Sabrina asked. "What's the matter?"

Peter Pan's eyes shone. "You know that genie, Jino? Well, when I was coming here, I heard about him in New York. A dwarf told me that Jino was serving this crazy girl- called Moth."

Sabrina almost fell off the tree. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Peter said with a smile. "And guess what? I heard she's coming here! Sabrina, I should've moved here sooner. It's like you guys go through a crisis every other week!"

Sabrina, at that point, had gone into a shocked state of calm. "You don't know the half of it. Yet."

**Sorry for the mega-late update.**

**I hate writing endings.**

**This was rushed, wasn't it? I kind of never expected to continue this story. If I wrote this chapter out in earnest, I know I'd create five more chapters before getting to the ending. So I tried to shorten things up.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**


End file.
